Turning Over A New Leaf
by Shannaro-sama
Summary: Based on FRLG; contains elements from HGSS and moves from Gen V. Leaf is an aspiring young Trainer from Pallet Town who wants to become the Champion of the Indigo League, along with her friend Red. But with her rival Blue, Team Rocket AND Red himself, can she make her dream come true? Rated T just in case. R & R! Needing more OCs for later!
1. Today It All Begins!

**A/N: Hi! This is the first story I've ever written on this site. I really wish that you would like it. Also, I have you know that English isn't my first language so can you go easy on me?**

* * *

In the deepest part of a cave that is located near Cerulean City, an extremely powerful Pokémon lives. Many Trainers explore the cave mainly because of this, while others find it very interesting to battle and (Hopefully) catch it, and some others believe it to be a myth or folklore. To date, NO one was able to make it to the deepest portion of the cave. This is due to the fact that the cave is also inhabited by very powerful and high-leveled Pokémon, which makes it harder for Trainers to get to the rumored Pokémon.

But, what if a Trainer was truly able to get to that Pokémon? What will they do with such a power? Will they use it for the benefit of good, or for bad purposes?

* * *

"Absol, use Night Slash!" A male was heard ordering his Absol to attack a pale purple Pokémon with a long tail and few feline features. The white-colored Pokémon's blade-like horn glowed purple in color before it charged towards its opponent.

The pale Pokémon's purple eyes began glowing cyan blue in color; Absol's body also started to glow the same color. However, the Disaster Pokémon shook it off and continued charging towards the feline-like Pokémon, but the mysterious Pokémon flew upwards, causing the white-covered Pokémon to smash the rock that the long-tailed Pokémon was standing on.

The male's face was hidden in the shadows, but his grin was seen. "Your Psychic moves won't work on Absol."

The mysterious Pokémon remained as calm as ever, but was still floating in the air. The man extended his hand from the shadows, revealing that he was wearing very long white gloves. "Now Absol, Shadow Ball!" He ordered once again. Small portions of dark purple energy were gathered in front of Absol's now opened mouth. The energy grew bigger in size and formed into the shape of a ball before being fired by Absol at the purple-eyed Pokémon. Said Pokémon put its hands together and made a blue ball of energy before firing it at the dark ball; both moves collided with each other but since the blue sphere was stronger than Shadow Ball, it overwhelmed the latter and hit the Dark-type Pokémon, sending it away smashing through a rock.

The man turned angrily towards his fallen Pokémon. "Get up Absol!" He shouted. "Don't be a worthless Pokémon or I'll release you like I did to so many before you!"

The white Pokémon slowly stood up on its four legs; getting hit by a Fighting-type move caused a serious damage to it, but it still managed to stand up. The man smirked. "That's more like it. Now use Double Team!" He commanded once more; the Disaster Pokémon made five copies of itself and there was a sixth one being the original one. "Now finish it with Shadow Ball!" He ordered for the final time; the six Absol gathered dark purple energy again but at the same time the other Pokémon was also charging up its attack. They all shot their attacks at the same time and since that blue ball was a move that never misses, it hit the original one before the copies disappeared, but the purple Pokémon itself was hit by six Shadow Balls, causing it to fall into the ground; bruises were covering its body. Absol lied there unconscious, but its Trainer did not care one bit about it. The man finally appeared from the shadows, revealing himself to the weakened Pokémon.

His skin tone was fair and his face was oval-shaped; his eyes were slanted and teal in color and his hair was also the same and styled in a strange way (I don't know how to describe it). He was wearing a black, long-sleeved and an opened high-collared shirt with yellow trimmings on the top of the collar; the shirt itself had a red R on it. His pants matched his shirt in color and his boots and gloves were both white with a red line on each of them; the gloves were almost reaching his shoulders. There was a belt made of metal plates around his waist and he was also wearing a black hat on his head.

With his smirk never leaving his face, the young man walked towards the pale Pokémon and took out a strange device that looked like a light saber's grip. He clicked a red button on the device and it shot out a net that captured the weakened Pokémon. When it struggled to move, the net released electricity to stop its movement; the purple-eyed Pokémon groaned while glaring at the teal-haired man.

_**"Let… go of… me…"** _It said before coughing.

The man's eyes widened in surprise; his smirk turned into a closed-mouth smile. _No wonder Giovanni wanted this Pokémon so badly. _He thought. The young man smirked again before something began ringing in his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a black cell phone. "Yes Boss?"

_"Proton, have you captured Mewtwo yet?"_

"Yes sir. I have captured it just now, and it surprised me that it can talk through telepathy."

_"Heh. That's what I've expected from an extremely powerful Pokémon."_

"Should my unit and I head back to the headquarters or should we catch more Pokémon?"

_"You may return to the headquarters and I shall reward you with a very valuable item."_

Proton grinned. "Thank you sir."

_"You are dismissed."_

Proton hung out then put the cell phone back into his pocket. He turned back to Mewtwo with a huge grin. "Sorry but our Boss wants you to be part of his collection."

The weakened Pokémon glared at the teal-haired man before struggling some more, but the net shocked it again and knocked it off into the darkness of unconsciousness. The young man smirked again before turning back to his fallen Pokémon. He then pulled out a red and white ball from his pocket and pointed it at Absol. "Looks like you're staying a little bit longer, Absol." A red beam shot from the ball's button then hit Absol, covering it with red before sucking it back to the ball. He clicked a button on a wireless radio on his ears that was covered by his hair. "I have received an order from the Boss to return to the headquarters." He told his unit. "All of you should gather in front of the cave entrance."

_"If I may ask Executive Proton, were you successful in capturing the powerful Pokémon?"_

Proton smirked. "Yeah, and I'm going to need some help to take it back to the headquarters."

* * *

**{Episode I: Today It All Begins!}**

"Alright! Today my journey begins!" A young boy shouted in the air, causing a flock of brown small birds to fly away. Many people opened their windows and began shouting at the boy. "Will you shut up? It's still nine in the morning!" Shouted a bald man. "You're so annoying!" Shouted a woman. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!" A man in his thirties shouted too. The boy just shrugged them off and walked away with his hands behind his head.

The boy had fair skin and round-shaped face. His eyes and hair were light brown in color. He was wearing a black short-sleeved T-shirt with a red high-collared vest; the vest itself had a white zipper that connects to the collar, and it was zipped. His pants were pale blue in color and his sneakers were black and red. He was also wearing a red cap with a white visor and white Poké Ball symbol. On his wrists, he had black wristbands. He was still walking with his hands behind his back and frowning. "I wonder if Leaf is gonna choose her Pokémon today too." He stopped in front of a white colored house. "That's Leaf's house. Better go and check on her."

* * *

Inside of that house was the girl known as Leaf; she was brushing her long brown and straight hair. Her skin was fair and her face was round in shape. Her eyes were brown like her hair, and she was wearing a sleeveless light blue tight shirt with black collar and red miniskirt. The sneakers she was wearing were white and red and the socks were light blue. She was also wearing black wristbands on her wrists. After she finished combing her hair, she put a white hat with a half red Poké Ball symbol on it on her head. She then heard a feminine voice calling her name. "Leaf! Red's here!"

"I'm coming!" Leaf ran down the stairs then saw her friend Red sitting on the couch. "Hey Red! How's it going?"

"Great! Are you going to choose your starter Pokémon today from Professor Oak?"

"Yeah!" The young girl replied happily. "He just called yesterday and asked me if I wanted to go on a Pokémon journey and choosing one of the Pokémon he gives to new Trainers, so I agreed!"

"Me too! So, you wanna go with me and pick our starter Pokémon together?"

"Sure!" Leaf replied excitedly. "Mom, I'm going with Red to Professor Oak's lab!"

"Okay! Choose wisely, you two!" Came her mother's voice from the kitchen.

"We will!" The young children replied before dashing outside the house.

* * *

"Do you think Blue had already chosen his Pokémon?" The brown-haired boy asked his friend while they were both running. "I mean, he's the Professor's grandson."

"Beats me." Replied Leaf with a frown on her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Leaf and Red." A boy appeared stood in front of them. "Don't tell me you're going to pick a Pokémon from Grandpa! Give me a break!"

The boy had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. The color of his skin was fair and his face was square in shape. His clothing consisted of a black collared short sleeved shirt and purple cargo pants. His shoes were black and he was also wearing purple wristbands. Around his waist was a gray waist-bag and around his neck was an ovular-shaped necklace. He was standing in front of the duo, and they have immediately stopped upon seeing him. A red and white Poké Ball was in his hand, and he was smirking smugly.

"Why don't you just go to hell, Blue?" Red shouted at the other boy.

"Yes we are." Leaf replied coldly. Her hat hid her angry eyes from the new boy's view.

The smug smirk never left the boy's face. "I hate to break it to you, but I have chosen the best one." He began walking towards them. "See you later!" He then walked past them.

The red-clad boy glared at Blue while the brown-haired girl gritted her teeth. Red looked at his friend. _I think I know why she's angry at him. She's still upset about what happened three years ago. _"Ahem."

Upon hearing this from her friend, Leaf stopped gritting her teeth and looked at Red. "Sorry Red. Let's just go."

* * *

The Professor was feeding two Pokémon: A red lizard like-Pokémon and a blue turtle like-Pokémon. The Professor had pale skin and square face. The color of his eyes was black and his hair was gray; he also had thick black eyebrows. His clothing consisted of a purple shirt, a white lab coat, brown pants and black shoes. He sighed while giving the red lizard a small piece of brown Pokémon food. "I sure hope these kids will come to pick you up."

The small lizard and turtle tilted their heads to their side, confused. _"What does the old man mean by pick us up?" _The lizard asked its turtle friend.

_"Maybe there are new kids coming to take us, like that arrogant kid did to Bulbasaur." _The blue Pokémon answered with a frown. _"To be honest with you, I don't like him." _It picked up a small piece of food and put in its mouth. _"_

_Me too." _The other Pokémon agreed with its companion.

The old man blinked his eyes at the young Pokémon, and then smiled and petted their heads. "I'll go and see if your new Trainers arrived."

"We're here!" Two voices announced in unison. The Professor and the two Pokémon glanced at the door and saw Red and Leaf. "I'm glad you've made it here, kids." The local Professor stated with a smile on his face. "Blue came earlier and picked up Bulbasaur, so only Charmander and Squirtle left."

The brown-haired boy put both of his hands on both sides of his head, panicked. _DAMN IT! That jerk Blue picked up the Pokémon I've wanted! _

Leaf looked at her friend and sweat-dropped. _I guess he wanted the Grass-type as well. _The young girl sighed then walked towards Squirtle and Charmander. "Guess I have no choice." She took a look at both Pokémon; both were smiling at her. She then picked up the lizard with a grin on her face. "I choose Charmander!" _This way, I have a type advantage over Blue! _She giggled evilly.

Professor Oak, Red and Squirtle were simply staring at her; all of them were sweat-dropping. _I think she wants to get her revenge on Blue by choosing a Pokémon that has a type advantage over his Pokémon. _He then proceeded to pick Squirtle. "This leaves me with Squirtle then."

The Professor smiled at both of the new Trainers. "Well then, since you've made your choices, I'll represent you with your Pokédex and five Poké Balls." He handed them two Pokédex and ten Poké Balls, five for each of them; Leaf's Pokédex was pink and Red's Pokédex was red. (A/N: Their Pokédex are based on the Generation IV Pokédex, Johto edition.) "And these are your partners' Poké Balls." He handed them two red and white Poké Balls. "I wish you both good luck on your journey."

"Thanks Professor." Leaf said and then turned to her friend. "I guess we're gonna be rivals from now on, huh?" She asked.

He nodded at her with a grin. "You bet! Let's both try our best!" The two now-rivals shook their hands while smiling at each other.

Charmander and Squirtle also shook each other's hands. _"I'm glad that we were picked up by nice kids." _The lizard stated.

The turtle nodded. _"Me too. Poor Bulbasaur."_

From here, begins the journey that will change their lives forever.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Here's my first ever story. BTW, the humans can't understand Pokémon as you know, but I've translated what they were saying.**


	2. First Pokémon, First Battle

**Special Thanks to: ****derpylikescake, Master Hiram and a random reader for reviewing my story and for being my first ever reviewers. As for the random reader's question, you might find out in this episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters. If I do, the anime would follow up the games with some minor changes; I think it's gonna be almost like the manga :P**

* * *

A nice breeze made the grass, the tree leaves and flowers sway, as well as a familiar girl's brown hair. Leaf was standing in that beautiful field, which is part of Route 1. Many weak Pokémon are found in this route, but they are easier to train by new Trainers. The brunette is intending to catch her first Pokémon in this route.

Oh, she also had a yellow shoulder bag for travelling. She stuffed it with five Potions, her Pokédex and the five Poké Balls that were given to her by Professor Oak. She also put a Pokémon food made specifically for Fire-type Pokémon and a bento box. (A/N: If you don't know what is that… just type it on Google pictures and you'll know.)

Taking in deep breath, the young girl made a fist. "Alright! From here, it's a new start!"

* * *

**{Episode II: First Pokémon, First Battle}**

While walking on the road, a sudden moving in a nearby patch of grass startled the young girl, but she got over it soon as she realized what was hiding in it: A wild Pokémon. With a grin, she unzipped her bag and took out a red and white Poké Ball then tossed it while shouting. "Go Charmander!" The ball spun around and then opened, shooting a blue beam from it that formed into her partner, Charmander. The little Pokémon growled, signaling that it was ready to battle.

"You look pumped up too, Charmander!" Leaf stated with a grin. She then made a fist before saying "Alright Charmander! This is going to be our first ever battle! Are you ready?"

The lizard nodded at its Trainer. The brunette pointed her finger at the moving grass. "Use Scratch!" She commanded. Charmander jumped on the patch of grass while its small claws glowed white; it jumped inside and scratched the Pokémon there. The Pokémon jumped out of the grass and it was revealed to be a purple rat-like Pokémon. Leaf pulled out her pink Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

**"Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. ****Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. It eats everything."**

"Well, do you have any more information about this Pokémon?" She asked. "I mean specifically this one."

**"Rattata. Gender: Female. Ability: Run Away. Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Focus Energy and Bite."**

The brunette frowned slightly at the information. She didn't want to catch this Pokémon, but it was a good opportunity for training Charmander. "I don't want to catch this Pokémon, but we can increase your experience in battling by defeating her!" She pointed her finger at the wild Pokémon. "Use Ember!" She commanded. The lizard Pokémon opened its mouth and released small orange fireballs at Rattata. The Mouse Pokémon started running around the field in panic. Charmander giggled at her. "Now finish her off with Scratch!" The red Pokémon nodded then charged towards the rat-like Pokémon with its claws glowing white; it scratched the Mouse Pokémon with its sharp claws, causing her to faint. Leaf raised her fist into the air. "Yeah! You did it Charmander! Way to go!" She cheered and her Pokémon jumped in her arms, hugging her. She hugged her Pokémon back happily.

* * *

The young girl kept defeating Pokémon after another; she didn't find any Pokémon she wanted to catch but still, her Charmander got some decent training. Noting that her Pokémon was exhausted, Leaf decided to rest under a tree and have a snack. She took out the Fire-type Pokémon food and put it in a red bowl given to her by her mother. She smiled at her Pokémon before offering it the food. "Go on Charmander. Eat it." The lizard looked at the food then took a piece and ate it. It smiled happily and then ate some more. The brunette kept smiling then opened her bento box; it had three onigiri and various types of vegetables. (A/N: Onigiri is rice balls.) She licked her lips before saying "Itadakimasu!" (A/N: This word is said by Japanese people before they start eating.) She then dug in her food.

Because she wasn't very hungry, a rice ball and few vegetables were left in her box. Charmander had finished all of its food then burped. Leaf giggled at her Pokémon and tickled its stomach, causing the lizard Pokémon to laugh.

Suddenly, a pink worm-like Pokémon fell from the tree, the girl let out a high-pitch scream. Charmander, having slightly recovered from its exhaustion, took a battle stance while standing in front of its Trainer. Leaf then stopped screaming and took a good look at the worm Pokémon and her eyes glimmered. _No way… this Pokémon may evolve into a very beautiful Pokémon…! _Excited, she stood up. "Charmander! This is our catch!" Her Pokémon looked at her then looked back at the worm Pokémon with determination. Leaf pulled out her Pokédex for more information.

**"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by rising up the spikes on its rear."**

"More personal information, please."

**"Wurmple. Gender: Female. Ability: Shield Dust. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting and Bug Bite."**

"Nice." She put her Pokédex back before pointing at the targeted Pokémon. "Charmander, use Ember!" The lizard-like Pokémon opened its mouth and released a flurry of small fireballs at the worm-like Pokémon. However, she quickly jumped away, surprising both Leaf and Charmander. The small worm released a white sticky thread from its mouth that wrapped the lizard's hands to its body. Charmander struggled to get out but the threads were tight. Leaf gritted her teeth. "Use Ember to get rid of the threads!" Charmander shot small fireballs from its mouth at the threads, and it succeeded in releasing itself. It was hit then by Wurmple's purple poisonous needles, but luckily it wasn't poisoned. "Are you okay, Charmander?" She asked her Pokémon, and it nodded at her. She however knew it was lying to her as it was panting heavily. _Looks like it hasn't fully recovered from its exhaustion. _"Hey Charmander, if you can't-" Leaf's sentence was cut off when Charmander's body began glowing red in color. The brunette's eyes glimmered at her Pokémon. "Is that what I think it is?" She pulled out her Pokédex again.

**"Ability: Blaze. ****When a Pokémon with Blaze uses a Fire-type move, the power will increase by 1.5× if the user has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum HP remaining."**

"Cool! Charmander, use Ember!" The young girl ordered again. This time, Charmander released even more powerful fireballs from its mouth that knocked Wurmple unconscious. The brunette quickly pulled out a Poké Ball then threw it while shouting "Poké Ball go!" The ball bounced off the pink Pokémon then opened and shot a red beam that engulfed it and sucked it inside. The ball moved once, twice, thrice and then stopped. Leaf ran happily to the ball and held it up in the air. "Alright! We've caught a Wurmple!" She announced. Charmander jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled its head on the girl's cheek. "Thanks Charmander. You were great."

"I have seen you winning over wild Pokémon, but can you defeat a trained Pokémon?"

"Huh?" Leaf turned to the source of the voice and found a figure standing under a tree, though their features weren't visible to her due to the shadows of the leaves. The figure slowly made their way from under the tree, showing that it was a young boy. The boy had round face and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were brown and his hair was blond with a bang covering his left eye. He was wearing a black short-sleeved T-shirt with a blue line crossing it and blue shorts. His sneakers were blue and white and his socks were white. He was also wearing a blue cap on his head that is turned backwards.

"Well, what do you say, Miss?"

"My Pokémon is exhausted after battling so many wild Pokémon, so I need to get to Viridian City as soon as possible."

"No worries! I came from that town so I can take you there."

"You will? Thanks! By the way, my name is Leaf."

"Like in a tree leaf? Interesting name! I'm Sanji and I am the strongest Trainer in Viridian City!"

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Really? We'll see about that when we reach Viridian."

* * *

While waiting for her Pokémon to be fully healed, Leaf was sitting with Sanji on one of the tables, chatting. "The guy from the Poké Dude Show?" _Yeah, who cannot forget him? It's a torture! They're airing that show since I was six years old, and I have memorized everything that guy had said! And what's worst is that the show only consists of six episodes!_

"Yeah. That guy is actually running the Trainer House." Sanji leant forward to whisper into Leaf's ears. "And his grandfather is a grumpy old man who is always drunk." (A/N: In the original Japanese version of the Generation I games and Generation III remakes, the old man is actually passed out because he was drunk.)

The brunette's eyes widened in slight surprise. "That's… disappointing."

"I know."

"Leaf, your Pokémon are fully healed." The pink-haired Nurse announced.

The brown-haired girl stood up and went to take her Pokémon back. She bowed to the Nurse. "Thank you." She then headed back to the blond boy.

"So Leaf, are you going to battle me?"

"Well, if you say so, but I have to tell you this is my first battle."

"No worries! But we can't battle in the Pokémon Center, so we're gonna battle in a place that is special."

Leaf tilted her head to the side. "Where is that?"

* * *

"Ta-da!" Sanji shouted while standing in front of a big house with Leaf. "This is the Trainer House I've told you about! People from all over the country come here to test their skills against other Trainers."

"I see."

"Hey Sanji, who's your new girlfriend?"

The brunette and the blond turned to their right to see two identical men. _Oh great. _The girl thought with a frown.

The men had blue hairs and black eyes. Their skins were slightly tanned and their faces were round. They were wearing white sleeveless undershirts and white pants. Their sneakers were also white in color. One of the distinctive physical features they have is their bushy brows; they were also quite muscular.

The blond boy's face turned very red. "What! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a starting Trainer from Pallet Town!"

"Really? So, I assume you've chosen your starter Pokémon from Professor Oak?" The one on the left asked.

"Yes. My name's Leaf."

"Interesting name. I'm Primo, the host of the Poké Dude Show and the one who runs the Trainer House." The one on the right said.

"And I am Maximo and I'm the host of the Pokéathlon in the Johto region."

"Maximo comes to visit his relatives from time to time while leaving the hosting job to his mentor." The blond boy explained.

"I assume you've been dragged here by Sanji so he can battle you?" Primo asked.

"Yes sir."

"Okay then, let's go inside."

* * *

On a green battlefield with a yellow Poké Ball design stood two Trainers: Sanji and Leaf. The brown-haired girl stood on the right side while the boy stood on the left side. Primo was the referee. "This will be a two-on-two battle between Sanji from Viridian City and Leaf from Pallet Town. Are you both ready?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, commence battling!"

The girl pulled a red and white ball from her pocket and then threw it while shouting "Wurmple, take them on!" The ball spun around then opened, shooting a blue light that formed into the Worm Pokémon.

"Butterfree, go!" He threw his red and white ball and from it came out a blue butterfly-like Pokémon.

"Butterfree." Leaf pulled out her Pokédex for more information about the blue Pokémon.

**"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. ****Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains."**

The brown-haired girl gulped. Not only Butterfree is a fully-evolved Pokémon, but it is also part Flying-type Pokémon! And Wurmple hasn't gotten any training by Leaf! She's at a serious disadvantage here! The blond boy wiped his nose with a smirk. "Looks like I'm gonna win this."

Leaf gritted her teeth. Sanji wasn't joking when he said he was a strong Trainer! "Okay then. Wurmple, use String Shot!" The worm-like Pokémon released a sticky white thread from her mouth at the butterfly-like Pokémon.

"Butterfree, Psybeam!" Butterfree's eyes glowed purple before releasing a multi-colored beam from them that easily got through the thread then hit the worm-like Pokémon, shocking her.

"Wurmple!" Leaf called her Pokémon's name frantically. She doesn't want her Pokémon to get hurt so badly. "Can you continue battling…?" The pink Pokémon was struggling to get up and she slowly managed to stand up then let out a roar! She then released a barrage of purple needles at the butterfly-like Pokémon, who was dodging frantically. The brunette was staring wide-eyed at her Pokémon. "Wurmple, stop!"

"This is insane! Butterfree, finish it off with Silver Wind!" Butterfree's wings glowed silver before it flapped them and released a strong wind with silver crescents that overwhelmed the purple needles and knocked Wurmple away. She was still struggling to get up. Her Trainer ran to her and picked her up. "Wurmple, are you alright?" Her small Pokémon murmured something. _"I'm… not going to… lose…!" _Suddenly, Wurmple's body began glowing in a white light, shocking everyone. "What is this…?" Leaf asked herself.

"Your Wurmple… it's evolving!" The blond boy stated.

Wurmple's glowing form started to take on the shape of an oval. When the light faded, Leaf was seen holding a white cocoon-like Pokémon with red eyes. She blinked before pulling her Pokédex again.

**"Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Wurmple. ****Having wrapped silk around the branches of a tree, it quiescently awaits evolution."**

"Alright! Silcoon, use Bug Bite!" The cocoon-like Pokémon jumped on Butterfree.

"Not so fast! Use Aerial Ace!" The butterfly-like Pokémon flew at high speed towards the white Pokémon and slammed into it, knocking back into the ground.

"Silcoon, String Shot!" The white Pokémon released a white thread at Butterfree, who managed to dodge it.

"Aerial Ace one more time!" The blue Pokémon once more flew at high speed towards Silcoon.

"Harden!" Leaf shouted. The white Pokémon's body shone before being hit by Butterfree. "Hang in there!"

"This round has taken its toll. Finish it off with Psybeam!" The blue Pokémon's eyes glowed again before releasing a rainbow-colored beam from its eyes.

"Quick! Dodge!" But Silcoon couldn't jump away in time and was hit by the beam, knocking her unconscious. "Silcoon!" The brunette ran to her Pokémon and picked her up.

"Silcoon is unable to battle and the winner is Butterfree!"

"Nice work, pal!" Sanji commended. Butterfree flew all over the field in happiness.

"You did great." The girl stated before returning her Pokémon to her Poké Ball.

"Send out your next Pokémon, Leaf."

"This one will win. Charmander, take on Butterfree!" She threw Charmander's ball and it came out from it with a blue flash.

"This is gonna be tough." Sanji stated with a smirk.

Will Leaf be able to win her first ever Pokémon battle? Stay tuned!

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the main episode? If you wanna submit OCs, you can.**

**Needed information for OCs:**

**Name**** (First name is necessary, last name is optional):**

**Gender ****(****No need to explain):**

**Age ****(****Any age but not too old or too young):e **

**Appearance (Skin tone, face shape, eye color, hair color and style, clothes, other distinctive features):**

**Trainer Class ****(**Like Youngster, Lass, Ace Trainer, etc. You can find more information about these in Bulbapedia):

**Hometown ****(****It could be a hometown from your creation or a canon one. Since this is the Kanto region, the names of towns and cities are based on colors. Keep this in mind):**

**Pokémon ****(****Well, duh! All I need is nickname if it has, gender, ability and moves):**

**Last A/N: Review this episode! I would really appreciate it.**


	3. Enter Ace Trainer Cal!

**Special Thanks to: PokemonGirlieGirl, AlvinFireSage, ****supersexyghotmew95, PostiveCharm416, derpylikescake a random reader and Guest for reviewing the second chapter. Those made me really excited! Also, I would like to thank**** Master Hiram,****PokemonGirlieGirl, ****PostiveCharm416****, solganlogan and ****supersexyghotmew95** **for following. More thanks for ****AlvinFireSage, kitsunelover300, PokemonGirlieGirl, ****PostiveCharm416****, ****supersexyghotmew95** **for adding this story to their favorites. And last thanks for ****PokemonGirlieGirl****, Guest and AlvinFireSage for submitting their OCs. *Pant pant* Let me catch my breath…**

**Reply to a random reader: Yeah. I started watching One Piece a very short while ago and I was really impressed with Sanji's design and name ^_^**

**Reply to Guest: You'll have to find out about that later on. I don't wanna spoil it for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Duh! I live in the Middle East!**

* * *

Previously in our story, Leaf had caught her first Pokémon which was a Wurmple, and then met a boy who is the same age as her whose name is Sanji. Sanji took Leaf to his hometown Viridian City and challenged her to a Pokémon battle in the Trainer House. During their battle, Leaf's Wurmple evolved into Silcoon but still lost to Sanji's Butterfree.

"Give it up."

"Never."

If you think the ones who spoke here were Leaf and Sanji then you are so wrong. These two were different people.

On the right side of the field was a boy dressed in red. You guessed it: It was Red himself. But on the other side of the battlefield was another Trainer who was dressed in red too, albeit a few years older than Red.

The boy had creamy skin and ovular shaped face. His eyes were black and his hair was shoulder-length, straight and black in color. Like what we mentioned before, he wears a red long-sleeved jacket and black pants. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves and red boots.

"Why not? My Golbat has defeated two of your Pokémon." Said the older boy with a smirk. "And he's going to defeat the last one too."

Red gritted his teeth in anger; he didn't like this boy one bit because of his arrogant personality. He reminds him of Blue, but he can see why this boy is more arrogant than the former. He pulled a red and white ball from his pocket. "You're my only hope. Take him down, Squirtle!" He threw the ball and it spun at high speed; it released a blue light afterwards that formed into his Squirtle.

The other boy's smirk grew even wider. "Victory is ours! Golbat, use Air Cutter!" The bat-like Pokémon moved his wings rapidly, sending strong gusts of crescent wind at the turtle Pokémon.

"Withdraw!" Red ordered. Squirtle withdrew its limbs, tail and head inside its shell; the gusts hit the shell and send it away, but the turtle-like Pokémon came out of its shell unharmed. The brown-haired boy grinned. "Good! Water Gun!" The blue Pokémon shot a blast of water from its mouth at the bat-like Pokémon.

"Dodge it Golbat!" The flying Pokémon moved away from the incoming attack. "Double Team!" Golbat made five doppelgangers of himself with one being the original.

"Keep using Water Gun until you find the real one!" Red commanded. Squirtle released another blast of water from its mouth at the bat-like Pokémon.

"Dodge it and use Hidden Power!" All of the Golbat kept dodging Squirtle's continuing attack; they all gathered light green energies then fired them at the blue Pokémon.

"Quick! Withdraw!" The smaller Pokémon entered all of its body parts inside of its shell again; the energy hit the shell and sent Squirtle flying very high. The brown-haired boy watched his Pokémon in horror. "Squirtle!" He shouted frantically. While in mid-air, the turtle-like Pokémon came out of its shell, looking dizzy.

"Finish it off with Shadow Ball!" The six Golbat gathered dark purple energy in front of their big mouths; the energies grew larger in size and formed into bigger dark balls. Then, they shot the balls towards the turtle.

"Water Gun!" Squirtle quickly released a spiral of water from its mouth at the balls, but they overpowered its attack and hit it, causing an explosion that knocked the turtle-like Pokémon unconscious. It fell right on its Trainer's hands and he shook it lightly. "Squirtle! Are you alright?" The Tiny Turtle Pokémon's eyes became spirals and it slowly murmured its name.

"Nice work Golbat. Return." The other Trainer returned his Pokémon to his Poké Ball. "If you want a rematch, you can find me in Viridian City." The older boy stated before leaving.

The red-clad boy was clenching his teeth. _Damn it! Why did I lose to that jerk?! He's worse than Blue!_

* * *

**{Episode III: Enter Ace Trainer Cal!}**

"This one will win. Charmander, take on Butterfree!" Leaf threw Charmander's ball and it came out from it with a blue flash.

"This is gonna be tough." Sanji stated with a smirk.

"It sure is. Charmander, use Ember!" Leaf ordered. The red Pokémon opened its mouth and released a flurry of small fireballs at the butterfly-like Pokémon.

The blue Pokémon began flying around the field in panic. Charmander's attack finally hits Butterfree on its face.

The blond boy blinked. "Psybeam, go!" The Butterfly Pokémon's eyes glowed purple and then released purple energy from its eyes at the Fire-type Pokémon.

"SmokeScreen!" The lizard released black smoke from its mouth that covered the battlefield and made the blue Pokémon's attack miss. "Let's try our new move, Charmander. Dragon Rage!"

"What?!" The blond boy's face went pale in color.

The fire on the small lizard's tail grew larger in size; it then formed a ball of fire in its mouth and released a very small inferno at Butterfree. The attack however didn't hit the opposing Pokémon because the ball was smaller than its usual size and it disappeared before reaching Butterfree. This made the smoke clear. The brown-haired girl bit her lip in frustration. _It is still not very powerful!_

Sanji wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. "That was a close call. Butterfree, use Aerial Ace!"

"Dragon Rage, one more time!"

Charmander shot a fiery ball albeit a little bit bigger than the previous one at the blue Pokémon as it flew towards the lizard at high speed. However, it collided with the fiery ball and was knocked on the ground; its body was covered in black bruises.

"Butterfree! Get up!"

"Finish it with Ember!" The red Pokémon shot small fireballs at the butterfly-like Pokémon; the latter tried to fly up but it was hit by the lizard's fire attack then fell on its back, fainting from the attack.

"Butterfree!"

"Butterfree is unable to battle and Charmander wins this round!"

"Yay! I knew you could do it Charmander!" The brunette cheered on her Pokémon before it turned, winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Return Butterfree." The blond boy pointed his ball at his fallen Pokémon and a red beam shot from the ball, engulfed Butterfree and returned it back to its ball. "You did a great job." He put his ball back to its place. "I guess this round will sum everything up." He took out a blue and white ball that had a red drawing on it with three yellow thin lines on the drawing. "This is my trump card! Go Buizel!" From the strange ball came out a bright blue light that formed into a brown weasel-like Pokémon.

"No way." Leaf exclaimed before taking out her Pokédex.

**"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. ****It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement."**

She gulped while eyeing the other Pokémon in concern. That Pokémon had a type-advantage over her Charmander; there's a little chance of defeating it.

"We gotta try, Charmander." Leaf comforted before her Pokémon nodded in determination.

_"__I'll do my best, Leaf, even if my opponent is a Pokémon who is stronger than me."_

_"Such determination but the winner of this battle is obviously me and my Trainer, Sanji."_

_"We'll see about that."_

"Charmander, use Dragon Rage!" The lizard gathered energy then fired a fiery ball at the weasel-like Pokémon, but the ball itself wasn't bigger than the previous one. The brunette bit her lip in frustration again. _Not good._

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" The weasel quickly ran away with a white line appearing behind it; the ball fell on Buizel's standing place and causing a small hole in it. "Use Water Sport!" The brown Pokémon sprayed water all over the battlefield without spraying any on Charmander. The battlefield became muddy and soft.

"What is he trying to do?" The girl wondered loudly.

"Use Water Gun!" Buizel shot a stream of water from its mouth at the red lizard.

"Dodge it Charmander!" The red Pokémon jumped away from the Water Gun, but as it landed on the ground its legs stuck. It tried to get out but it was useless. Leaf gasped. "Oh no!"

"Finish it off with a very powerful Water Gun!" The brown Pokémon released an even more powerful blast of water from its mouth at the stuck Pokémon.

"Dragon Rage!" Before the blast of water hit it, the lizard-like Pokémon shot a fiery ball at the water; even though it was not as big as expected it was capable of stopping the opposing Pokémon's attack by colliding with it and then causing a massive explosion, thus cancelling the attack.

"Damn it! You're so good for a starting Pokémon Trainer!" Sanji commented with a smile.

The brunette smiled back. "Thanks Sanji. Use Ember!" Charmander shot fireballs from its mouth. However, they weren't able to get to Buizel at all. "What?"

"Don't you know? Water Sport weakens Fire-type moves." The blond explained.

Leaf bit her lip in anger and frustration. _I've completely forgotten about that._

"Use Quick Attack!" The brown Pokémon used its speed to smack its body on the lizard's, thus wearing it off. "Now finish it off with Water Gun!" Buizel released a stream of water from its mouth at the lizard.

"Dragon Rage, quick!" But Charmander wasn't able to use its attack in time and was hit by the weasel's attack, knocking it unconscious. "Charmander!" The brunette ran to her Pokémon.

"Charmander is unable to battle and Buizel wins!" Primo announced. "The winner of this battle is Sanji from Viridian City!"

"Nice work, Buizel!" He hugged his Pokémon tightly and then walked to the brunette. "Is Charmander alright?"

"Yeah, it is gonna be fine. You are a kind and strong Pokémon Trainer, Sanji."

The black-clad boy scratched the back of his as a blush made its way to his cheeks; he was grinning in a goofy way. "Come on Leaf! You're making me blush!"

They all laughed together happily.

"That weakling isn't strong at all."

They all turned to the door; the one who said that was the same Trainer who defeated Red. Sanji gritted his teeth before shouting at the older boy. "Cal! Stop being such an ass!" The blond swore. He got punched by Primo on his head; he clutched his head in agony. "Ouch! Primo! Why'd you do that for?"

"You should be more respectful towards people who are older than you." Primo stated strictly. The blond boy just pouted and folded his arms.

The brown-haired girl was staring at the older boy; she never took her eyes away from him until Sanji noticed her staring. "Hey Leaf, why are you staring at that ass?"

He got hit once more by Primo. "Watch your language, young man!"

"He's… he's… so… handsome!" Her eyes immediately turned into pink hearts. Primo and Sanji looked at her with shock in their eyes.

"HUH?!" The blond boy wondered loudly.

The boy known as Cal brushed his hair with his right hands. "That's not a new thing, my lady." He walked towards her, took her hand and kissed it. "I like girls who like my looks."

Leaf almost fainted upon hearing his voice; it was so melting like chocolate! The Youngster gritted his teeth in anger. "He's a playboy too."

"I don't care." She stated in a 'girl in love' tone.

Primo made an ahem to get the others' attention. "Leaf, meet Cal, the best Trainer in our city."

The brunette finally woke up from her hypnotism. "The best Trainer in the city? But Sanji told me that HE'S the best Trainer in the entire city!"

Cal sighed. "Oh yeah, the usual lie."

The blond boy glared at the older boy. He did not like him one bit, just like Red!

The brown-haired girl frowned at the Youngster before turning to Cal with her cheeks blushing. "Um, Cal?"

"Yes, Miss Leaf?"

"Please just call me Leaf. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you become my mentor? You see, I've just started my Pokémon journey and I need to train some more before my first gym."

"I see. No problem, Leaf. But can you tell me how many Pokémon do you have?"

"Two, Charmander and Silcoon."

Cal frowned as Primo raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The man asked with concern.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" The brunette asked back, noticing the concern in the man's voice.

"The nearest gym is in Pewter City and the Gym Leader there uses Rock-type Pokémon." The black-haired boy replied.

"But I'm talking about the gym in this town."

"The Gym Leader here is absent sometimes and besides, he won't challenge you until you have seven badges." Sanji stated.

Leaf stared at the boys with disbelief, and then lowered her head. "Great. Just great."

The red-clad boy smiled at Leaf. "Don't worry. I said I would train you. And besides, you need to catch another Pokémon to help you."

"Yup. I want to catch a Water-type Pokémon."

The older boy gave it a thought for a moment. "How about catching a Grass-type Pokémon?" He suggested. "They are also strong against Rock-type Pokémon."

The brown-eyed girl thought for a moment then nodded happily. "Okay!"

"You big asshole! How dare you insult me and my Pokémon?"

They all turned towards the door as Primo smacked his hand on his face. "Where did kids these days learn those words?" He wondered loudly.

Leaf blinked at the newcomer. "Red?"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this episode too. BTW, if you see missing words or grammar mistakes, you should know that I am being too lazy to edit.**

**OC submission one more time:**

**Name ****(First name important, last name optional):**

**Gender (No need to explain):**

**Age (Not too young and not too old):**

**Hometown (Any canon town and original town. Remember, since this is the Kanto region, the cities and towns' names must be based on shades of colors):**

**Trainer Class (You can find more about this in Bulbapedia or the games):**

**Appearance (I've already mentioned that at the beginning of the episode, which I forgot to mention in the previous episode):**

**Pokémon (Well duh! They're the most important things. All I need is nickname IF it has one, gender, ability and moves):**

**I don't need personalities because I'm gonna make them their own personalities.**

**Last A/N: Review please! I would really appreciate it ^_^**


	4. The Masked Rocket

**A/N: I am getting very excited about writing this story; it is because I have so many reviews! Thanks and keep it up!**

**Special Thanks to: Alvin FireSage, PokemonGirlieGirl, Guest, a random reader for reviewing. Also, I would like to thank LunaLapis for reviewing all of the chapters, adding my story and me to their favorite list and following me and my story. And also, thanks for Cherrie , kitsunelover300 and death1500 for following my story and for favoring my story (death1500). Last thanks for kitsunelover300 and Zone for submitting an OC. Phew! That was tiring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. The only character I own is Sanji; if you're wondering why I don't own Cal, then it is because Cal is a character from HeartGold and SoulSilver, the boy at the Trainer House.**

* * *

"Red?" The brunette blinked her eyes at her friend. Did Cal really insult Red's Pokémon?

The brown-haired boy's expression changed from angry to surprised. He blinked few times at his friend before asking "Leaf, what you are doing here?"

"I just had a Pokémon battle with my new friend Sanji."

The red boy (LOL) blinked again. "And who is Sanji?"

"This boy here." The brunette replied while putting her hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"Aha." The brown-haired boy nodded in understanding, and then glared furiously at the blond boy. "Are you an asshole too?!" He shouted angrily.

A vein throbbed in the black-clad boy's forehead as the fit man face-palmed again. "I'm not the asshole! HE'S the asshole!" Shouted the blond boy while pointing at the Ace Trainer.

He got smacked on the head by Primo for the third time. "Watch your language, Sanji!" He shouted angrily. "Or do you want me to tell your Mom to give you a spanking AGAIN?"

The blond boy quickly put his hands on his butt as his face turned red with embarrassment. Leaf was trying to hold off her giggles while Cal was chuckling lightly. Red scratched the back of his head, unsure if he should laugh or continue yelling at the Ace Trainer. He suddenly forgot about the current situation and glared at the older boy. "Hey you! Why did you insult my Pokémon?"

The Ace Trainer turned to the younger boy. "I did not insult your Pokémon." He replied casually. "I told you if you wanted to have a rematch with me, you should come to Viridian City."

Red gritted his teeth in anger. This boy was making him very angry! Suddenly, Cal's cell phone began ringing in his pocket, and he picked it up. "Hello? Yes? Okay, I'm coming." He hung out and then turned to the brunette. "Sorry Leaf; duty's calling and so do my parents."

"I see. Well then, take care!"

Before leaving, he turned back to her. "We're going to Viridian Forest later on, so you better prepare by buying medicines like Antidotes and Parlyz Heals." He suggested. "Many Bug-type and Grass-type Pokémon live in there so you better go to the Poké Mart."

Leaf nodded with a smile. "Okay! Thanks and see you later!" After Cal left, she turned to the other boys. "Hey guys! Wanna come with me to buy some items?"

"Sure. I don't have any other thing to do." Sanji replied.

Red nodded. "Me too."

"Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

**{Episode IV: The Masked Rocket}**

Upon entering the Poké Mart, a man wearing red delivery clothes and holding a box approached the gang. "Excuse me Miss, but is your name Leaf?"

The girl blinked. "Um, yeah."

He handed her the box. "This box is from your mother. She told me to deliver it to you since you've contacted her in the Pokémon Center and told her you were in Viridian City."

"I see, thanks. How much should I pay for you?"

He shook his hands and his head. "Oh no Miss Leaf; you don't have to pay me anything. Your mother had already paid."

"Oh okay. Thanks again."

He bowed to the young girl. "I hope to be of service to you again, Miss Leaf." He said before leaving.

"So, what is it?" The brown-haired boy asked curiously as the brunette tore the wrappings off.

It was a box containing a new cell phone, similar to the one Cal has. She opened the box and found a pink cell phone inside with headphone, a charger and of course its manual. However, because the young girl knows how to use the cell phone, she didn't have to read the manual. "It's a Pokégear!" She shouted excitedly. She then remembered the letter on the wrappings, took it and began reading it.

_Dear Leaf,_

_Professor Oak has recommended me to give you a Pok__é__gear because it is very useful for Trainers in their journey, so I've ordered one from Silph Corporation. I hope you like it, dear._

_Love, Mom_

"Your Mom looks like a nice lady." The blond boy commented.

"Yeah, she is." Red confirmed. "She's also the best cook in Pallet Town."

"Well, I better adjust it." The girl said.

"You should put it on the charger first because the battery is dead." The brown-haired boy stated.

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed with her friend after pushing the On button and finding out that it doesn't open.

"Excuse me, but can you please remove all of your things?" The shopkeeper asked kindly. "The people are trying to shop here."

"Err, sorry." Leaf quickly removed all of the things and put them inside her bag.

"How about we train after buying some medicines?" The red-clad boy suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea, but I wonder if my Pokémon are fully healed." The girl put her hand under her chin and frowned.

"No worries! The Pokémon Center restores the Pokémon to full health in no time!" The black-clad boy said.

* * *

The gang came out of the Poké Mart with bags full of medicines. They stopped when they saw a Policeman.

The man was wearing the standard blue officer uniform and was holding a flashlight and a baton in his hands. His eyes were black and his hair was dark blond. (A/N: His design is similar to the Policeman design in the Generation IV games).

"Hello new children; hello Sanji."

"Hello Policeman Liam."

Leaf bowed to the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The Policeman nodded. "The pleasure is mine, young lady. Have you seen this crook before?" He asked while pointing at a wanted poster of a masked individual; there was a number written under his photo. It read 10,000.

The children turned to the poster and then to the officer. "No."

"But imagine if we could catch this masked guy!" The blond boy said excitedly. "We'll get 10,000 Poké Dollars!"

Policeman Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Idiot. How can you catch a criminal who's worth 10,000 Poké Dollars with your skills?!"

Sanji turned to the older man with anger. "What is wrong with my skills?"

"You are just a rookie, but he's a professional."

"But what crimes did he commit that made his bounty this much?" Leaf asked.

"He along with other members stole many Pokémon and valuable items from different cities and towns."

"What do you mean by 'other members'?" Red asked.

"He's part of Team Rocket."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted. "He's part of that criminal organization?" Sanji asked.

The Policeman nodded. "The most horrible crime that he has ever commit is stealing Dragon-type Pokémon and the sacred Red Scale from Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City."

"Huh? No one was able to stop him?" Sanji asked again.

The Policeman shook his head. "No, even the Gym Leader wasn't able to stop him." He looked down and sighed. "If only Lance was there…" He clenched the baton in his hand tightly.

The brown-haired boy put his hand under his chin. "But if he infiltrated the Dragon's Den and stole a valuable thing there and Dragon Pokémon, this means he is also wanted in Johto."

Liam nodded. "That's right."

Leaf was taking a good look at the poster. "Masked Rocket, huh? So, nobody knows who he is?"

The officer shook his head. "His true identity is a mystery, but you must be careful of not only him, but also from other Team Rocket Grunts."

The brunette nodded. "We will."

"Now, I'll be on my way. Take care of yourselves, young Trainers." He walked off. _When I get my hand on that crook, he's going to suffer really bad._

* * *

In a somewhat dark office, a man whose face was hidden in the shadows was talking to a very young man. "You're late." He said in a deep voice.

The younger man was wearing black clothes from head to toe, similar to the ones Proton was wearing albeit a little bit different. On top he was wearing a black somewhat tight, turtleneck sweater with a red R on it and matching pants. He was also wearing white gloves and white boots. On his face was a black mask which covered his entire face, but didn't cover his hair and ears; the mask also had red eyeholes. He was also wearing a black hat on his head and there was a bluish-black bipedal feline-like Pokémon standing beside him. "My apologies, Master."

"That is alright. Your mission will be catching a bounty hunter that goes by the name of Jango who is hunting down our Grunts." The man in the shadows hands extended, pushing a photo of the bounty hunter. "This is his photo."

The masked man took the photo and looked at it. "Am I supposed to catch him alive, Master?"

"Yes, bring him to me. The Grunts have already set a trap in Viridian Forest, so you must head there immediately."

"Do you want me to catch him within a specific amount of time, Master?"

"No. Most likely, he is seeking you and the Executives." The man replied. "But I think he wants you more than anyone else because nobody knows who you are."

"I am ready to face him, Master."

"Good. That is what I have expected from an Admin of mine. You are dismissed."

The younger man bowed. "Thank you, Master. Let's go, Weavile." He walked out of the office.

The man sighed. _This could give me some time to check on my Gym._

* * *

While running in a forest with his Weavile, the masked young man was in thought. _I must hurry to Viridian Forest!_

"Admin!" He heard a male voice shouting behind him.

He turned back to see three Grunts, two men and a woman who are all older than him. They were wearing similar clothes expect the female was wearing a black miniskirt and longer gloves and boots.

"Kaya! Gomez! Ricci! I'm glad you're here."

"We are too, Admin." The guy who had blond short hair and blue eyes replied. This was Ricci.

"We will never leave you, sir." The woman who had red hair and navy blue eyes said.

"It is our duty to serve under you." The man with green hair and black eyes said. And this is of course Gomez.

"Thank you. You have received information about the bounty hunter, right?"

"Yes sir. Let's go to the forest." Kaya said.

* * *

Upon entering the forest, they met with several Grunts and told them to return to the headquarters. Some of the Grunts argued them as they wanted to help defeat the bounty hunter, but the Masked Rocket told them he will handle him because it was his mission. "We should split up." He told his unit members.

"What? That's dangerous!" Karin protested.

"I agree with her, sir." Ricci said.

"Me too."

"Please let me do this. If I need help, I'll send Weavile to look for you."

The Grunts thought for a moment before nodding at their unit's leader. "Okay. We're counting on you, Admin!" Kaya cheered.

"Yeah! You're the only one who can stop him!" Gomez cheered even more.

"We'll leave it to you, Admin." Ricci cheered too.

The younger man nodded at his unit's members. "Thank you for your trust. Scatter!" They ran off to different directions.

* * *

In a different side of Viridian Forest, a man with long wavy brown hair was walking around cautiously. His skin was tan and his face was square. His eyes were brown and he was wearing a red T-shirt with a white sleeve-folded shirt on it and black pants. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves on his hands along with brown big boots. He also had a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing sunglasses. He had a muscular build. A green Pokémon that looked like tangled vines was walking beside him.

"Be cautious, Tangrowth." He warned his Pokémon. "You don't know when our enemy will strike." _I don't see any Rocket members around here. Is this some kind of joke?_

Suddenly, he and his Pokémon were caught up in a net hanging on a tree. He squirmed and moved and then shouted "Who the fuck did that?!"

A figure clad in black sat on a nearby branch; the man noticed the figure and began shouting at him. "Who the fuck are you?!" He then smirked when he realized who this was. "So, you're the Masked Rocket?"

"Indeed I am, and you must be Jango the bounty hunter?"

"Yes I am. It is an honor to meet the infamous Masked Rocket."

"Same here. We have actually set a trap to attract you." The young Rocket grunt stated. "We have spread word that there are so many Team Rocket grunts in Viridian Forest, and you seem to have fallen in the trap." He smirked behind his mask. "But you won't be able to catch me."

"Some confidence you've got there, kid." He said with a smirk. "Tangrowth, use Cut!" The tangled Pokémon's hands glowed purple as it used them to cut the net, releasing itself along with its Trainer. "Nice work Tangrowth."

The masked young man and his Weavile jumped from the branch and landed on the ground. "Weavile, go and inform the others that I've found the bounty hunter." The feline-like Pokémon nodded before running off. When the black-clad young man put his hand on his belt, he found out that he doesn't have any Poké Balls! Where the heck did he left them?! _Damn it! Where are they?!_

The man laughed at the Masked Rocket. "You don't have any Pokémon besides that puny-looking feline?" He laughed some more. "How did the bounty on your head became this much?"

The masked young man glared at the older man behind his mask before taking a fighting stance. The other man laughed even louder. "Think you can defeat a high-leveled Pokémon? Bring it on, Rocket!"

Will the Masked Rocket be able to defeat the bounty hunter? Who is the person hiding behind that black mask anyway? Stay tuned!

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if there were any missing words or grammar mistakes; I'm just too lazy to edit. Also, sorry if it doesn't contain so much description and contains more talking.**

**Should I submit the OC submission again? Because there were missing things in the past ones.**

**Name ****(****First name important, last name optional):**

**Gender ****(****No need to explain):**

**Age ****(****Not too old but also not too young):**

**Hometown ****(****You can put canon or made-up cities or towns, but remember since this is the Kanto region, the names MUST be based on shades of colors):**

**Trainer Class ****(****You can find more about this in Bulbapedia or your own Pokémon games):**

**Appearance ****(****Skin tone, face shape, hair color and style, eye color, clothes, other physical traits):**

**Pokémon ****(****Nicknames are OPTIONAL, gender, ability, moves):**

**Last A/N: I'm not taking it easy, am I? Well, like I mentioned before, your reviews make me excited. So please review, okay?**


	5. Mission Failed

**A/N: Well, this is disappointing! I didn't get so many reviews and I got flamed!**

**Special Thanks to: Alvin FireSage, kitsunelover300, LunaLapis, Maverick210 and derpylikescake. Also, I would like to thank Gunmare for following my story and for adding it to their favorites.**

**Reply to Serenity and Chaos: Pardon me, but Red is based on the player character NOT the one from the manga. As for the OCs, this might be the ONLY arc they'll ever appear in; they might appear in later arcs but they might have minor roles. I'm making Red's other Pokémon a mystery for later on. And finally about the Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokémon, I did say this is based on HGSS and if you don't know, Wurmple is found in Route 1 while Buizel is found in the route that is located on the west side of Viridian City, near Victory Road. I hope I've cleared my point and if a story is based on game characters, it must have some twist different than the games, right?**

**Reply to a random reader: WRONG! He's not Cal!**

**WARNING: Will contain Pokémon harming humans badly, and maybe some blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! I only own Sanji, Liam, Gomez, Kaya and Ricci.**

* * *

After taking their Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, the Youngster remembered something and immediately turned to the brunette. "You owe me 100 Poké Dollars, Leaf."

The girl paled at what Sanji had said. Why does she owe him that amount of money? "What? Why?"

"Because I have defeated you."

The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "That is ridiculous! Why would she pay you 100 Poké Dollars just because you've defeated her?"

"Because the rules say that; if a Trainer is defeated by another Trainer, he or she must pay some amount of their money to the victorious Trainer."

"Really?" Leaf asked angrily, her hands on her hips. "And who the hell put a stupid rule like that?"

The blond boy shrugged. "I don't know, but the rule also says: If the defeated Trainer doesn't pay for the victorious Trainer, they will be taken to the neares police station and pay double the amount."

"WHAT?!" Both brown-haired Trainers shouted in disbelief. Who would put a rule like THAT?!

The brunette sighed and took out her yellow wallet which has the face of a cute mouse-like Pokémon (A/N: Guess who). "Fine. Here's 100 Poké Dollars." She took out the amount of money the blond boy wanted and gave it to him. She then frowned while looking inside her wallet. "I have only 1400 Poké Dollars left."

"Well, you did buy five Antidotes and five Paralyz Heals, but you won't need too many items since you're still a new Trainer." Sanji pointed out.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know." She looked around when she remembered something. "Cal sure is late."

The black-clad boy made a 'tsk' sound. "He's always like that. How about we train together before he comes and takes you to Viridian Forest?"

She smiled at him. "Good idea."

* * *

**{Episode V: Mission Failed}**

The masked man's heart was pounding rapidly; beads of sweat stained his masked face. _His Tangrowth sure looks tough. As a human, I cannot handle its moves since it is a high-leveled Pokémon._

The bounty hunter grinned wickedly. "You seem to be afraid. What happened to your confidence moments ago?"

"I still have it."

The bounty hunter smirked. "Let's see if your confidence'll help you against my Tangrowth. Tangrowth, use Vine Whip on his wrists and legs to pin him to the ground!" The green Pokémon used its vines to do what its Trainer told it. However, the black-clad guy dodged them with ease. "Use Giga Drain to suck all of his energy!" Tangrowth's vine arms glowed green before it extended them to latch on the masked young man; the young man kept flipping around and dodging all of the arms. However, while jumping backwards, the masked man slammed his back into a tree and groaned, giving an opportunity for Tangrowth to latch its arms on him, sucking his energy. The Admin groaned while all of his energy was drained; he fell down after the Pokémon retracted its arms. He was panting heavily and his chest was heaving. The older man grinned widely. "See? You're no match for a Pokémon! Use Vine Whip again to pin him down!" The Pokémon used the vines on its body to pin the masked young man's wrists and legs to the ground. The Masked Rocket began struggling. "Now cut off his shirt in half with Cut!" The green Pokémon's fingertips turned from red to white as it did the deed, revealing the young man's chest and six abs. (A/N: Oooh... *Nosebleed*)

The masked guy gritted his teeth in anger. What was this guy planning to do with him? "What are you going to do to me? Rape me?"

The bounty hunter chuckled. "I would do that if I was gay, but I'm unfortunately, straight." He took his cigarette from his mouth and threw it away. "I'm going to torture you, you little fucker! Tangrowth, Power Whip!"

_What?! NO! _The Masked Rocket thought frantically in his head as he struggled again.

The green Pokémon's vine arms turned pink as it lashed on the young man's bare chest; the Admin screamed in pain as a red whip mark appeared on his chest. The Pokémon continued its attack on the helpless guy, and the latter was starting to lose consciousness. The man's smirk grew even wider. "Now use Power Whip at full power!" The Vine Pokémon's arm glowed in a brighter shade of pink before hitting the helpless guy's body. He screamed in pain then groaned; the last whiplash made a very horrible wound that made more blood seep out of it. Overall, his body was covered in red whip marks. His heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was very heavy. The man's smirk never left his face as he leant down and extended his hand to remove the mask off the young man's face. "Now to reveal the true identity of the Masked Rocket…"

Since he was tired and hurt, he couldn't struggle and the only thing he could do was giving up. _Looks like this is it for me…_

Before Jango could remove the fallen one's mask, an extremely chilly wind made the man and his Pokémon shiver. "W-where d-d-did that c-c-c-come f-f-from?" The man stammered before stepping back a little bit.

Weavile came running and slashed the vines; Kaya quickly put her hand under the young man's head before her eyes narrowed in horror at her leader's wounds. _This is bad… how did this happen…? Why didn't he send out his Pokémon?_

The black-clad guy's breathing remained heavy. "Kaya… I've forgotten all… of my… Pokémon in the… headquarters…"

Ricci and Gomez stood protectively in front of the Masked Rocket and Kaya, along with their Pokémon: A gray-colored hyena-like Pokémon that belonged to Ricci and a black hound-like Pokémon that had white horns and belonged to Gomez. The bounty hunter stepped back with his Pokémon. "Looks like I'll have to retreat for now."

"You're not going anywhere! Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Gomez commanded. The black Pokémon released a stream of fire at the bounty hunter and his Pokémon.

"So long, suckers!" He threw a purple ball to the ground that caused a smoke in the air. After the smoke was cleared, Jango and Tangrowth were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Ricci swore while Gomez gritted his teeth. They turned back to see the red-haired woman cleaning the Masked Rocket's wounds with a pink spray bottle; the masked man was groaning.

The woman removed the mask off his face; his face was sweaty. Kaya frowned. "We don't have any bandages."

"Damn it!" The blond guy swore again. "Where is the nearest base?"

"It's in Wine Town." The woman replied.

"I thought the nearest base is in Viridian City." Gomez said.

"Kaya knows that the Boss is in Viridian City, so she doesn't want us to go there or the Boss might know that the bounty hunter ran away."

"I see."

"We'll take him there quickly." Ricci stated. "Kaya, send a message to the grunts all over the forest and tell them to return to the headquarters. Gomez and I will carry the Admin to the base in Wine Town."

"Got it!"

Unknown to them, Jango was hiding behind the trees. He saw the Masked Rocket's face and his eyes narrowed. _That kid... I think I saw him somewhere before... but where?_

* * *

The base in Wine Town is located underground. There is a secret opening outside of town that leads to the underground. The two members slowly got down while carrying the Masked Rocket, who was unconscious at the time. Upon arriving, they were met by a woman wearing a white lab coat and had a black hair tied in a ponytail. She blinked at them first and then gasped at the wounds on the masked guy's body. "What happened to him?"

"He forgot to bring his Pokémon with him and only had Weavile." The blond guy explained. "He sent Weavile to find us because we've split up. When we arrived, we found him pinned to the ground and the bounty hunter was about to remove his mask."

She put her hand on her chest. "Oh my God. Take him quickly to the medical room and I'll look after him."

"Thank you." Gomez said before hurrying to the medical room.

* * *

While walking in the base, the blond guy was met by two guys holding two bottles of wine. One of them had silver hair while the other had shoulder-length purple hair. "Hey dude!" The silver-haired one greeted Ricci.

"Hi Sly, hi Dan."

"I heard you were sent on a mission to catch a bounty hunter, so we've bought two bottles of PicanteDeDiez wine to celebrate with you!" The silver-haired, Sly said happily. "Isn't that awesome?"

"First of all: I don't drink. Second of all: I've heard that's one of the cheapest types of Berry wines. Third of all: We have failed our mission."

"What? What happened?" The purple haired guy, Dan asked.

And so, the blond guy explained to the other members. "Do you get it now?"

They both nodded. The green-haired guy met them shortly afterwards. "Hey Sly and Dan! How's it going?"

"Fine, moss-head." Sly said.

A vein throbbed in Gomez's forehead. "I told you thousands of times do not call me by that!"

They both laughed at him, and then the green-head looked at the bottles of wine and his eyes immediately glimmered. "Is that the PicanteDeDiez wine?"

"It sure is. Wanna drink with us?" Dan asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

Before Gomez could leave with the duo, Sly turned back to Ricci. "By the way, Executive Archer is in this base."

The blond man's eyes widened in shock. "What? What is he doing here of all places?"

"Nothing. He heard this base is a wine store so he came here to drink the finest types of wine."

Ricci sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "If you keep buying wines from the town, you won't only attract Executives; you will attract people and most importantly, police."

"Bah! Whatever." Dan said.

"You better not tell Executive Archer that we've failed our mission." He told them sternly. "He'll tell the Boss and the Boss might not give us another chance."

"And he might punish us badly." The moss-head said.

"Our lips are sealed." Sly and Dan said in unison.

"Come on you guys! Let's get drunk!" He said before running off with them.

The blond guy sighed again. How can his teammate be so carefree at a time like this?

* * *

Ricci entered the room and saw Kaya sitting beside a bandaged Admin. "How is he?"

"The doctor said he'll be fine by tomorrow."

The blond guy sighed before taking a seat beside his teammate. "I'm worried; what if the Boss found out that we've failed our mission?"

"Don't worry; he didn't give us any time limit so he won't say anything."

"How can you be so sure, Kaya?"

"Well, the Boss is relying on him a lot and that is why I think he'll give us a second chance."

"But the mission was about capturing a bounty hunter! Not stealing sacred and valuable items!"

"But that bounty hunter is the most dangerous threat to the organization." She said. "He had captured so many Grunts and Admins."

The guy clenched his fist. "I know, but I can't stand seeing the Boss punishing Admin by killing his townspeople."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to her. "Don't you remember, Kaya? Before he became part of Team Rocket, he was threatened by the Executives."

"The Executives told him if he doesn't join the organization, they will kill all people in his hometown." Kaya explained. "After that, they threatened him to kill the townspeople if he dared to betray Team Rocket."

Ricci sighed again. "Are you saying that the Boss won't punish Admin because he failed his mission?"

"Most likely. This is the first mission he had ever failed so I don't think he'll punish him."

"I know that we as criminals must not show compassion, but because Admin was very kind towards us, I don't want anything bad happen to him."

"Me too, and I'm sure that Gomez agrees too."

* * *

The sun was setting down. Three friends lay on the ground with their exhausted Pokémon.

"That was some training." The brunette pointed out, petting her Charmander on its head; Silcoon was sitting on her lap.

"It sure is." The blond boy said while lying on his back with his two Pokémon. "It's better than training with Cal, right?"

Leaf's eyes snapped open. "Cal! I've completely forgotten about him!"

The brown-haired boy groaned. "Or he had completely forgotten about you. What do you want from him anyway?"

"I told you! I want him to mentor me before our first Gym battle in Pewter City and take me to Viridian Forest so I can catch a Grass-type Pokémon."

"I can take you to Viridian Forest if you want to." Sanji offered.

"No one's going to Viridian Forest."

They all turned towards Policeman Liam. "Why?" Leaf asked.

"There have been some Team Rocket activities in the forest." He replied. "They say that the Masked Rocket was battling a bounty hunter that goes by the name of Jango."

Red blinked. "Jango?"

The Policeman nodded. "No one will be able to leave Viridian City to go to Viridian Forest until further notice."

"Okay." They all replied before the Policeman left.

"Sanji, do you know where Cal's house is located in?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want him to mentor you?"

"Yes. I want to learn from an experienced Trainer like him."

The blond boy sighed. "Okay, but let's take our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center first, alright?"

* * *

Upon arriving in front of Cal's house, Sanji knocked the door. A black-haired woman opened the door after few moments and smiled. "Hello Sanji. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. We came here to look for Cal."

The woman blinked her eyes before frowning. "Cal? But he didn't come home since a week."

The children gasped at what the woman said. A week? Seven days?! What the hell...?

"But we've met him in the Trainer House today and his phone began ringing then he told us that you've called him and told him to come home!" Red stated.

The woman gasped. "Oh dear. Why would he tell such a lie?"

The children looked at each other in shock. Why would Cal lie to them?

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Too lazy to edit. Who volunteers to edit my episodes?**

**Another A/N: I'm not putting another OC submission again. If you wanna submit an OC, just go to the previous episode to know the requirements.**

**Third A/N: I'm sorry if I'm not taking it easy, but it IS the summer vacation and I have lots of free time.**

**Last A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you review :)**


	6. Revealed

**A/N: Well, I'm gonna tell you something. When I had my Pokémon Ruby game, two very rare things happened. I have caught a Shiny Zigzagoon and my Pokémon got Pok****é****rus! I was so happy!**

**Second A/N: Can you believe the episodes from two to five had actually happened in one day?! Leaf had left Pallet Town the next day after she got Charmander.**

**Gratitude: Special thanks to sloganlogan, Gemstone Gal, Alvin FireSage, derpylikescake, a random reader and LunaLapis for reviewing. Also, I would like to thank Gemstone Gal for favoring my story. More thanks go to kakashisnumber1fangirl for following my story and for favoring it. Last thanks for Generalhyna for following my story, favoring me and my story and following me. You guys are awesome!**

**Reply to Gemstone Gal: Thanks for the OC! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; I'm not smart enough to think of something like this.**

* * *

The next morning, the bandaged young man stirred his eyes before slowly opening them. His vision was blurry at first, but as he blinked his eyes few times, his vision got clearer. He turned to his left to see a familiar red-head and a blond sleeping together on the other bed; he blinked again at them. What were they doing? He pushed away that thought before slowly getting up. However, a pain in his chest made him groan softly and he winced at it. _Damn it! This wound isn't fully healed yet; I bet it was the last Power Vine attack. _He slowly got out of the bed and made his way outside the room without waking up the other two.

* * *

**{Episode VI: Revealed}**

The sunrays made their way through one of the windows in the Pokémon Center's rooms; theu hit the eyes of a sleeping brunette before she sat up and stretched her arms. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and tight black shorts. She yawned before scratching her tangled hair and got out of bed; her tangled hair made her look like Medusa! She then walked to the bathroom.

After getting dressed up, Leaf made her way downstairs and to the cafeteria. The reception smiled at her before saying "Good morning Miss. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Give me the menu please."

The man handed her the menu and her eyes began scanning for the meals. _Chansey's Happy Eggs looks like a delicious meal, but I'll need a drink. Maybe a Pecha Juice would be good. _"I'll take Chansey's Happy Eggs and Pecha Juice, please."

"Alright. Anything else, Miss?"

"No thanks. How much will the food cost?"

"700 Poké Dollars."

The brunette pouted a little bit; she needs to do something about money. She kindly gave the man the amount of money. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Please have a seat. Your breakfast will be ready within five minutes."

"Yo Leaf! Come and sit with me!"

The girl saw her red-clad friend waving at her, smiling. She smiled back before walking to him and sitting on his table. "Good morning, Red. What are you having for breakfast?"

"Combee's Pancakes and Mago Juice. What about you?"

"Chansey's Happy Eggs and Pecha Juice, but I'm waiting for the order to be ready."

"Good." He said before taking another bite from one of the pancakes. "So, why did your boyfriend lie to us?"

Leaf sighed. "I don't know." She then glared at him. "And he's not my boyfriend!"

"I got a feeling that he's hiding something really big from everyone."

"Something big? Like what?"

"Like…" He paused before sighing. "Like being the Masked Rocket."

The brunette's eyes widened, but then laughed at the boy. "Red! You're such a silly boy! He's a good person; there's no way he's the Masked Rocket!"

"But you don't know him, Leaf! So why do you defend him?" He snapped at her. "Just because he's good-looking and his Pokémon are at high levels doesn't mean he's a good person!"

The girl kept staring at her friend in shock. The brown-haired boy had never shouted at her like that before. "Red…"

He drank some more of his juice silently and then calmly said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Leaf."

"It's alright, Red." She said while frowning. _But... you might also be right about Cal..._

* * *

"Red, I need to do something about money." The girl told her friend after leaving the Pokémon Center.

"What do you mean?"

"I only have 700 Poké Dollars. What should I do?"

"Hmm, let's see." He thought about it for a while before punching the palm of his hand. "I got it! Many Bug Catchers gather in Viridian Forest, so it would be a good training and you can get more money."

"Well, sure! But is it okay to go to Viridian Forest?" She asked. "I mean, the police won't allow us."

Red scratched his head. "Jeez; I've completely forgotten about that."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice shouted. They turned back to see Sanji running towards them.

"Sanji! Good morning!" Leaf greeted happily.

"I've heard the Gym Leader had come back!" He exclaimed. "Wanna meet him?"

"Yeah, no problem." The red-clad boy replied.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

While walking to the Gym, they saw a man standing in front of it. The man had shiny brown hair and black eyes. His skin was creamy and his face was ovular. He was wearing a black suit with a collared white shirt under it with a red rose in the pocket on the left side of his suit. His shoes were black.

Leaf's eyes narrowed in shock. "It c-can't b-be…"

The boys turned to her in confusion. "Is something the matter, Leaf?" Red asked.

The girl quickly ran to the man while shouting "Daddy!"

The brown-haired boy's eyes widened in shock while the blond paled. "NO WAY! I thought the Gym Leader was a bachelor!" Sanji exclaimed.

The man turned back to see the brunette running towards him and embracing him into a tight hug; she then began crying. "Daddy… I've missed you… so much…" She sobbed.

The man smiled and put his hand on his daughter's head. "How are you doing, Leaf?"

She broke the hug then wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine Dad. I've just began my journey with Pokémon two days ago."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? So I assume you wanted to challenge me?"

"Yes, but the people here told me I can't battle you until I've gotten seven badges."

He nodded. "That's right. I wish you good luck on your journey, Leaf."

The boys came running towards the duo. "Mr. Giovanni, I didn't know you were Leaf's Dad."

"Yes, Leaf is indeed my daughter." He frowned. "But I haven't seen her since three years."

Their eyes widened in shock. "Three years? That's a lot, sir." The brown-haired boy stated.

Giovanni sighed. "I know, but I've been communicating with her and sending her presents."

"But Dad, I don't want presents." She stated before hugging him again. "I just want you, your love."

He looked down sadly at her. He was very busy the past three years and couldn't come home to see his daughter. That is why he had divorced his wife, Leaf's mother when the girl was very young.

"I'm sorry, Leaf." He kissed her on her head.

"It's alright, Daddy."

"I'll have to leave Viridian again for my business. See you later, Leaf."

"Wait! Dad, can I get your phone number?"

And so, the young girl registered her father's phone number in her Pokégear. The man waved goodbye to her before leaving.

"He looks like a nice man." The red-clad boy stated.

The girl nodded. Someone was heading their way from behind and called them. "Leaf!" Or at least the girl.

They all turned around to see the Ace Trainer walking towards them. "About time." The blond boy said.

"No kidding." Red agreed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't finish my job with my parents quickly." He apologized. "They needed lots of help." The three of them were staring at him; the boys were actually glaring at him. He blinked his eyes at them. "Is something the matter?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." The red-clad boy replied.

He blinked again in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Leaf kept staring at him for a while before muttering "Cal, why did you lie to us?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Lie? I didn't lie."

"Yes you did!" The black-clad boy snapped. "When you didn't show up, we went to your house and asked your Mom about you, and she said you didn't come home since a week."

Cal's eyes widened in horror. His onyx eyes were narrowing as he slowly backed away from them. "I-I-I…"

"Spit it out, Ace Trainer!" The boy with the red hat demanded. "Where the hell you've been to?!"

He looked down, his hair covering his eyes. Tears began running on his cheeks. "I can't tell you! I'm going to get killed!" He shouted at them.

They all looked at him in shock. What was Cal hiding from them? The brunette slowly made her way towards to try to calm him down. "Cal…" She extended her hand to touch his face.

"Go away!" He slapped her hand away before running off; tears flowing behind him.

"Cal!" The girl called but didn't get a reply.

The teenage boy kept running until he hit Leaf's father from behind. "Sorry sir…" He apologized without looking, but when his eyes locked with the man's, they widened in horror. "M-M-Master?"

"Cal, what are you doing here? I thought you were-"

He was cut off by his daughter and her friends. "Dad! I'm glad you didn't get far away!"

Now the older boy's eyes widened even more. "'Dad'? What do you mean by 'Dad'?"

"He's my father, Cal."

"No way…" He said before falling down, clutching his chest in agony. Giovanni caught him before falling to the ground. The boy began breathing heavily and his face became sweaty.

"What happened to him?" The red-clad boy asked.

"Cal! Cal!" The girl began shouting frantically.

"We'll take him to the Pokémon Center." The man stated.

* * *

In the Pokémon Center, Giovanni, Leaf, Red and Sanji were sitting next to an unconscious young man. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the others around him. The girl smiled lightly at him. "How are you now, Cal?"

He blinked at her then replied. "I'm fine. Can you leave me alone with the Gym Leader?"

The three friends looked at each other but nodded before leaving. Cal sighed. "I'm sorry, Master." He apologized. "I have failed my mission."

"Yes; I can tell. But what was the reason of the failure?"

His eyes glimmered. "I've forgotten all of my Pokémon in the headquarters, and I've only brought Weavile with me." Tears gathered in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be careless. Please don't punish my unit's members; I deserve all of the punishing."

The man's eyes widened at the boy's nobility, and then smiled at him. "You're a kind boy, Cal, but can you please continue?"

The brown-haired girl was walking by the room to get some water, but stopped when she heard her father conversing with Cal. She knew eavesdropping was a bad thing, but she did it anyway.

"I've separated my unit and went alone with Weavile." He began his story. "When we found Jango, I've sent Weavile to inform the others but then realized that I didn't have any other Pokémon with me."

The brunette gasped softly. _He couldn't be…?_

* * *

**{Flashback: Yesterday at sunset}**

"There have been some Team Rocket activities in the forest." Policeman Liam said. "They say that the Masked Rocket was battling a bounty hunter that goes by the name of Jango."

Red blinked. "Jango?"

The Policeman nodded. "No one will be able to leave Viridian City to go to Viridian Forest until further notice."

* * *

Leaf bit her lip. _Was Red right about him? Is Cal really the Masked Rocket?_

"The bounty hunter told his Tangrowth to pin me down to the ground and then use Power Whip multiple times on me."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. _Why…?_

"He was going to remove my mask before Weavile attacked him and the others came to my aid." He continued. "They have cleaned my wounds but they didn't have any bandages, so they've carried me all the way to Wine Town."

"Wine Town? Why not here?"

"Well, they knew you were coming to check on your Gym, so they've decided to take me to Wine Town because they didn't want you to know that I have failed."

Leaf's eyes narrowed again. _What does my father had to do with all of this?_

"I'm sorry, sir. I really want to protect everyone here."

The girl's eyes snapped. _Protect?_

"Protect? From who?"

"From the Executives. They told me if I don't join Team Rocket, they will kill all of the people in the city."

The girl gasped softly again; her hand was on her mouth and her eyes were narrowing. She slowly backed away before running off.

Giovanni stood up. "What?! This is ridiculous! I didn't tell them to threaten you!"

The Ace Trainer blinked. "What? Then why would they do that?"

The man clenched his fist. _They want me to look bad in front of new Grunts._

Red and Sanji were walking in the corridors of the Pokémon Center when a brown blur ran past them. "Leaf!" Red called. When he didn't get any reply, the red-clad boy looked at the other boy, who looked back at him and then both of them blinked at each other.

* * *

The brunette was crying on a bench when a familiar man sat beside her. "Hello Miss. Why are you crying?"

The girl turned to the Policeman; her eyes were red and so were her cheeks. "Nothing, nothing."

"Is it because you've missed your father so much?"

"How did you know he's my father?"

"Some people saw you with him and told me." The officer replied. "It must've been hard for you."

She sobbed. "Yeah…" _But that's not the reason why I've been crying, and I can't tell you or you'll arrest Cal._

"My father left me and my mother when I was young." He said. "I have never seen him ever since."

She sobbed some more. "Do you miss him?"

"I'm not sure; I don't even know how he looks like." The man sighed. "But he taught me something valuable. He taught me not to become like him and indeed, I did not." He smiled at the young girl. "I have always been there for my son."

The girl smiled at him. Sharing his feelings with her made her calm down. "Well, nice to talk with you, Miss." He said before standing up. "Duty calls."

She nodded at him. "Okay. Thanks for sharing." She said while still smiling.

"Does the Masked Rocket live in this city?"

Leaf and the officer turned to their right to see a muscular man; that man was Jango. The girl narrowed her eyes at the man.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: So, no one volunteers to edit for me?**

**Note to a random reader: Hehe. Sorry for lying to you, but it was because I want you to be more curious about the Masked Rocket's true identity.**

**Second A/N: NOW IT'S EDITED.**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	7. The Burden

**A/N: I'm getting very excited…!**

**Spoiler: There will be an arc in Wine Town before Pewter City where they're having a tournament. Many of your OCs will participate in the tournament. Wahoo!**

**Special Thanks to: Gunmare, Gemstone Gal, a random reader, Alvin FireSage and Master Hiram for reviewing. Thanks again for Master Hiram for adding my story to their favorite and thanks for Sanguine-Sacrament for following my story.**

**Last A/N: I've edited the previous episodes. Check them out if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but it's nice to imagine.**

* * *

"Does the Masked Rocket live in this city?"

Leaf and the officer turned their heads to the right to see a muscular man; that man was Jango. The girl narrowed her eyes at the man. The officer folder his arms and frowned at the bounty hunter. "Crooks do not live in this city."

"Really? It looks like you don't know everything about your city's citizens, Policeman." The long-haired man stated. "What if I told you that the Masked Rocket is a young Ace Trainer?"

The brunette's eyes widened while the Policeman remained as calm as ever. "If you mean Cal then you are mistaken. I have known him since he was an infant, and he does not do things that violate the law."

"And that is because you're his father, am I right?"

The girl gasped lightly. "Is that true sir?"

"Indeed I am."

The muscular man smirked. "Looks like the father thinks he knows everything about his son, but he knows nothing at all." The smirk never left his face. "And what's more ironic is that the father is a Policeman while the son is a criminal!" He burst into laughter.

Policeman Liam gritted his teeth. He doesn't like this guy. "Do not speak such things about my son! You don't know him!"

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you've seen him?"

"About a week ago."

"And do you know what was he doing or where was he?"

"No I don't, but I trust him very well."

"Well, how about we make a deal?" The bounty hunter asked. "We're gonna have a Pokémon battle here and now. If I win, you're gonna tell me where your son is and if you win, I'll leave this city and never return to it."

"I don't know where my son is."

The other man pouted. "Well then, if you don't tell me where your son is…" He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Leaf. "I'm gonna kill this girl."

Leaf shrieked in horror and panic while the Policeman stood protectively in front of her. "She has nothing to do with it! She doesn't know my son!"

"I'll tell you!" The girl shouted, gaining the attention of the bounty hunter and Liam. "Cal is in the Pokémon Center. His chest was hurting him and so my father took him there."

Jango grinned widely. He will get his bounty very soon! "I wonder why his chest is hurting him." He said while smirking. "Thanks for the information, little girl. I'll sure give you 5% of the bounty later on." He burst into laughter again.

The Policeman was watching Jango leave with wide and shocked eyes, and then turned to the girl and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Is it true, Miss Leaf?" He asked frantically. "Is it true that Cal is… the Masked Rocket?"

The girl looked down; her hair was covering her eyes as they narrowed. "Yes, but I'll tell you something."

She told him everything she heard from the Ace Trainer while conversing with her father, including the protection part. "Protect? What does he mean by protecting the people in this city? And what does your father has to do with it?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but please don't do anything to him." She begged the man. "I think someone from Team Rocket had threatened him."

The man nodded. "Yeah, that's a possibility." His eyes were starting to narrow. "We must hurry to the Pokémon Center."

"Don't worry; my Dad's there and he'll protect Cal."

"That is if he's still there. Let's go."

* * *

**{Episode VII: The Burden}**

The two boys were looking for their friend. "Leaf! Leaf!" Both of them were calling their friend's name, but got no answer. "Why was she running anyway?" Red asked.

The other boy shrugged. "Beats me."

They saw the bounty hunter walking past them and kept staring at him for a while. "That guy is really tall." Commented Sanji.

"And his muscles are really strong. I wanna have muscles like him when I grow up." The red-clad boy stated casually; the other boy looked at him and then rolled his eyes.

"Red! Sanji!" The girl called her friends while running beside the Policeman. "Have you seen a muscular man walking by here?"

"Yes. He took the road that leads to the Pokémon Center." The Youngster replied.

"Let's go, Miss Leaf." They ran past the boy.

"What the…?" Red wondered while the other boy blinked his eyes.

"What was that all about?" The blond boy asked.

"Let's go Sanji. Maybe something's up."

* * *

In the Pokémon Center, Cal was alone. Giovanni left him for other business. He sighed because he was very bored in the Pokémon Center; no one was there to talk to him or make him busy. Someone knocked on his door all of the sudden; he smiled, hoping it was Leaf. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a muscular long-haired man. The young Trainer's smile disappeared and his eyes widened; sweat covered his entire body. "W-who are you?"

The bounty hunter smirked. "You don't remember me? Well then, let me enlighten you, Masked Rocket."

Cal's eyes narrowed at the man. How did he know it was him?

"I am going to spare your father the trouble of capturing you and bringing you to justice."

The young man gritted his teeth. Suddenly; the door of his room opened to reveal his father and Leaf. "Don't move bounty hunter!"

The man turned back to the Policeman before he got a harsh kick to his head that knocked him on the ground with a thud. The Ace Trainer was the one who did it, but because his wound wasn't fully recovered, he began breathing panting heavily before falling on the bed again. His father and the young girl Trainer rushed to him. "Are you alright, son?"

"I'll be fine… Dad…" He coughed lightly.

The man tearfully hugged his son. "Why…? Why didn't you tell me before…?"

"About what?"

"About your other life."

The younger man clutched his father's uniform from behind with his eyes narrowing. "You were so proud of me. You were always bragging about me in front of your friends in work. I didn't want you to look bad in front of them." Tears began streaming down his face.

The father patted his son's back. "Tell me, you did it to protect the citizens, right?"

The Ace Trainer nodded. The man kissed his son on his head. "I can't believe you've shouldered such a burden all by yourself. I'm so proud of you; I just wish you've told me and your mother so we could help you."

The boy shook his head. "No. I don't want you and Mom to die." He then turned to Leaf. "Leaf, you told my father, right?"

She blinked at him. How did he know? "How did you know?"

"When talking to your father, I heard someone running away, so I knew it was you."

"About my father, how does he know about your secret?"

Cal's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect the brunette to ask him that question. What is he going to say? "He... was on a business somewhere and saw me stealing valuable items, so he followed me and challenged me to a Pokemon battle and I agreed." He told her. "I was defeated by him, so he told me to reveal my identity to him. I was reluctant at first, but then did it. Of course he was shocked t know it was me, but I've explained everything to him and told him to keep it a secret, to which he agreed."

The girl and the Policeman nodded, though something inside of the girl told her that Cal was lying. Suddenly, and without anyone noticing, the fallen man rose up and grabbed the girl then pointed the pistol to her head. Her eyes narrowed at the gun as the other two turned to her. "If you don't come with me Masked Rocket, this girl will go to the afterlife."

"No! Please calm down!" Cal begged. "She has nothing to do with it."

"Of course she doesn't, but you are-" His speech was cut by a strong stream of water hitting his back and giving the brunette the opportunity to escape as well as letting the pistol fall from his hand. The terrified girl quickly ran to Cal and hugged him while sobbing.

The older boy patted her back to try and calm her down. "It's alright, Leaf."

The one who did that was Red's Squirtle. "Good job, Squirtle." The boy commended.

The bounty hunter rose up after shaking his head and quickly grabbed the pistol and pointed it at the others. "Don't move! Nobody moves!"

The younger boys raised their hands up and unbeknownst to Jango, the Policeman took out a gun and shot at the muscular man's arm, knocking the pistol off his hand. Cal found a chance and quickly picked up the stray gun before the muscular man picks it up. The injured man quickly pushed away past the boys and escaped.

"Damn it! He ran away!" The Policeman quickly pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Copy to all units! This is Policeman Liam talking! We have a bounty hunter that goes by the name of Jango who had just escaped the Pokémon Center after trying to kill a young girl! The man has muscular build and wavy long brown hair!"

"Dad, let me take care of him."

"No. You're injured and besides, I don't want the others to know you're the Masked Rocket."

Both Red and Sanji gasped; the red kid gritted his teeth and tightened his fist. "I knew it."

"Please, you must keep it a secret between us." The Ace Trainer begged the younger ones. "I might get killed."

"I heard you saying that before, but who would kill you? That muscular guy?" The Youngster asked.

Cal shook his head. "No. Team Rocket's Executives."

"Team Rocket's Executives?" The brown-haired girl repeated.

"The Executives of Team Rocket are the highest ranking grunts of the organization." The officer began explaining. "They take direct orders from the Boss."

"But I take direct orders from the Boss too, Dad."

"Maybe he wants to promote you to the rank of an Executive."

"So, who are the Executives?" The red-clad boy asked.

"They are Archer, Arianna, Proton and Petrel." The Ace Trainer replied. "They have a higher bounty than me."

The Policeman nodded and then turned to his son. "But son, how did this happen?"

He lowered his head. "I'll tell you how it all began."

* * *

**{Cal's Flashback: Three Years Ago}**

I was battling the last Elite Four member Lance at Indigo League. We both had our last Pokémon; mine was Sneasel and his was Dragonite.

"Sneasel, use Ice Beam!"

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower!"

Both Pokémon released their attacks at each other; as the attacks collided, Sneasel's Ice Beam somehow overwhelmed the Flamethrower and froze the Dragon-type Pokémon.

"Dragonite!"

"Finish it off with Metal Claw!"

My Pokémon attacked Dragonite and smashed the ice, but also slashed the Dragon Pokémon and knocked it unconscious.

"Dragonite is unable to battle and Sneasel wins! The winner and Champion of the Indigo League is Cal from Viridian City!"

"Yes! We did it Sneasel!" I hugged my Pokémon happily. The strongest of the Elite Four sighed and returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball before walking towards me. "Congratulations Cal. We have finally got our Champion."

"Thanks Lance!"

But my status as the new Champion was short-lived. One of the Executives knocked the referee unconscious.

"Elite Trainer Lance, tell that boy to step forward."

The both of us turned back and took a look at the four Executives.

"W-who are you?" I asked them.

"We are the Executives of Team Rocket, the highest ranking grunts." Proton answered my question.

The Elite Trainer gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you want from him?"

"The Boss asked him personally to join us." Arianna replied.

"I'll never join you!"

"Refusal is not an option, child." Archer stated in a calm voice. "You must join us or we will make the biggest massacre in history."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? We're gonna kill your townspeople!" Proton replied with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Why would you kill innocent people just because you didn't get what you've wanted?" The Dragon Master asked them angrily.

"Simple. Because we're part of a criminal organization." Arianna answered before moving her hair.

I've gritted my teeth; the only choice I've got was joining them, otherwise they'll kill everyone in Viridian. I sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll join you." They smiled at each other. "But on one condition."

"What is it?" Archer asked.

"I will conceal my true identity and have a secret one." I told them. "My father is the best Policeman in Viridian and I don't want to spoil his reputation."

Petrel smirked at that. "Good idea, kiddo. I'm a master of disguise so I'm gonna give you an alias." He thought about it for a moment. "How about the Masked Rocket?"

"No problem."

The Dragon Master put one of his hands on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Cal. I promise you I won't tell anyone about your secret."

I nodded sadly at him. "Thank you."

"There is another thing you must know, child." Archer said. "If you ever dare to betray Team Rocket…" His look turned dark. "We will kill you along with your city's beloved citizens."

* * *

"So that is why Lance didn't interfere when you stole the Pokémon and that valuable item from Dragon's Den." Liam stated.

Cal shook his head. "No. He was already busy battling someone in the Pokémon League."

"I'm sorry, Cal." Red apologized.

"It's alright, Red. It's an ordinary thing that you wouldn't trust me since I was rude to you yesterday."

"Is that why you've turned into an arrogant jerk, Cal?" Sanji asked. "Because you were trying to protect everyone?"

He nodded. "Yes. I put up that facade to protect everyone."

"That's such a horrible burden." Leaf stated.

Suddenly, the walkie-talkie began shouting. _"Policeman Liam! Are you with me?"_

"I'm here! Copy!"

_"The bounty hunter had defeated many of our men and Pokémon. We ask you to come and help us, Policeman Liam."_

"I'm on my way!"

"Dad! Please let me help you!"

"No! You're still injured, and you children better stay here with Cal! It's dangerous out there!"

"If you say so." The brunette complied before the Policeman ran outside.

"I hope they succeed in capturing that guy." The blond boy said.

_But I'm not gonna stay here and watch my father get hurt. _The Ace Trainer quickly threw one of his Poké Balls. "Bellossom, use Sleep Powder!" A green Pokémon with two red flowers on its head appeared from the ball and sprayed a blue powder from its flowers. The younger children were caught off guard and immediately fell asleep. "Good work, girl. Return." He returned his Pokémon to her ball. "Sorry guys but I have to help my Dad." He stated. "And protect my city!" He said with determination.

Will Cal be able to stop Jango and help his father? Find out in the next episode.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Finally!**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Dealing With The Problem

**A/N: I'm so happy! Now, I have a little brother! Well, he's my half-brother, but he's so cute!**

**Special Thanks to: Gemstone Gal, Alvin FireSage, Gunmare, Guest and a random reviewer for reviewing. Also, very special thanks for ballandcup for reviewing all of the chapters, submitting an OC and following my story. And also, I would like to thank LadyAmazon and the verdant for following my story and adding it to their favorite (the verdant). Last but not least thanks to phoebus1991 for adding my story to their favorites. You guys are awesome!**

**Second A/N: I've started another story but it was taken down by FF! So I've posted it again and I didn't get very much reviews! And it needs many OCs too, but this story isn't about Pokémon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. However, I own Sanji, Liam and Jango and the other Team Rocket members save for the Executives.**

* * *

A teenage boy dressed in red was running through the streets of Viridian City. _I have to hurry to the base and change. _Even though he knew it was a risk that he would go and help his father as the Masked Rocket, Cal didn't want his father to get hurt, or even worse, killed. _I must protect him and this city! _He thought before jumping down some stairs, ignoring the pain that throbbed again in his chest.

* * *

**{Episode VII: Dealing With The Problem}**

The brown-haired girl stirred her eyes before slowly opening them. She then slowly raised her head and turned around with somewhat sleepy eyes; her vision was slightly blurry. When she shook her head and rubbed her eyes, she saw her two friends lying on the ground; Sanji was snoring louder than Snorlax. He had saliva running from his opened mouth, which disgusted the girl. She then walked towards Red and shook him lightly. "Red, wake up. Cal had escaped."

The young boy's eyes stirred before he slowly opened them; he blinked them few times and saw the face of Leaf. "Leaf? What happened?" He rubbed his head in slight agony. "Ouch. My head."

"I think Cal told one of his Pokémon to put us under sleep."

"Why would he do that?"

"So he can run away and help his father."

"Damn it! We've gotta help him!"

The girl nodded. "I agree, but first we should wake up Sanji."

The red-clad boy looked down at the snoring boy and frowned. "He's making a pool out of his saliva!"

* * *

The young Ace Trainer was running in the base, gaining stares from the other members. He stopped when he saw his unit's members: Ricci the blond guy, Kaya the red-head and Gomez the green-haired guy. They stared at each other for a moment before the blond guy spoke. "Admin? Where have you been? We were worried about you."

"There's no time to explain. I must hurry and change into the Masked Rocket."

"Can you at least tell us why, Admin?" Kaya asked.

"No." He replied before dashing past them.

"Admin!" The moss-haired guy shouted after his leader, and then turned back to his two teammates. "Do you think something bad had happened?"

They both replied with a sigh. Just what was their leader hiding from them?

* * *

The three friends had decided to split up and look for the Ace Trainer, but had no luck so far. They had regrouped in front of the Pokémon Center.

"Had no luck in finding him?" Red asked.

"No. I couldn't find him." Leaf replied before sighing.

"Me neither."

The brown-haired boy sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose. Looking for someone in a big city is like looking for a needle in a pile of haystack… unless you burn the pile, you'll find the needle, but burning a whole city will kill all of the people, including the wanted person!

However, a policewoman wearing a white helmet and riding her motorcycle stopped in front of the children. "Hello children. There is some ruckus going on in front of the Trainer House. Please stay away from there."

The three children gasped; no doubt it's Jango VS the police unit of Viridian City. They looked at each other in worry then turned to the officer. "Excuse me, but is Cal there?" Sanji asked.

The woman blinked. "Cal? No. I don't think his father would allow him to risk his Pokémon's lives, or his son's life."

The blond boy nodded. "Thanks ma'am."

She nodded at them. "Just stay out of trouble." She drove off.

"Guys! Do you think that Cal is going to put on his Masked Rocket persona?" The brown-haired boy asked.

The girl gasped. "Oh no! Why would he do such a thing?"

Suddenly, shrieks and shouts of panic were heard and fleeing people were seen. A man wearing a business suit and holding a suitcase fell in front of the children then stood up. "Run for your lives! It's the Masked Rocket!" He shouted before running off.

The young Trainers' eyes went wide. Yup, Red was right about Cal using his infamous alter-ego to go and help his father.

Leaf frowned a little bit at the panicking crowd of people. "They're running like a herd of Tauros had invaded the city."

After the streets became empty, a figure walked slowly through it. The Masked Rocket sighed. _I wish I can tell you, but I don't want you to get killed because of me. _He stopped when he saw the three younger Trainers. "I see you've woke up from Bellossom's Sleep Powder."

"Cal, are you really going to help your father in your condition?" The girl asked in concern.

The older boy nodded. "Yes. My duty is to protect my city and the people I love."

"We'll help you!" The blond boy stated in determination. "I'm gonna be honest with you, Cal. Three years ago, I have admired your success and prowess as a Pokémon Trainer and wanted desperately to be like you." He said. "But when you've turned into an arrogant jerk, I began hating you, but when I knew the truth and the burden you've been shouldering for the past three years, I've began admiring you more than before." He smiled. "Thank you for protecting our city from the shadows. Only a true hero would do that."

Behind his mask, there were tears gathering in Cal's eyes. "Sanji… thank you."

He grinned at him while the other two smiled.

"Okay then. You guys just hide and when I need help, do not hesitate to interfere."

"Alright." They all said.

* * *

The police force's Pokémon were getting crushed by the bounty hunter's powerful Pokémon. The man smirked before taking the cigarette from his mouth and shaking it with his finger, letting ashes fall from it. "I didn't know that the police force of Viridian City is that pathetic, expect for you with the Arcanine." He pointed at Liam.

"Your Tangrowth will go down!" The Policeman shouted. "Arcanine, use Fire Blast!" The man commanded. The big dog-like Pokémon spat fire from its mouth that took the shape of the kanji 大.

"Dodge it with your vines!" The other man commanded. However, his Pokémon wasn't fast enough to dodge and was burned by the powerful blast of fire, knocking it unconscious. The bounty hunter gritted his teeth before taking out a red and white ball and pointing it at his fallen Pokémon. "Return Tangrowth." A red beam shot from the ball and covered the tangled Pokémon, and then returned back to the ball. He pulled out another ball. "You won't defeat this!"

"Stop this right now, Jango." Someone said. "Your battle is with me."

All of the police force turned around; Liam's eyes narrowed in worry. _Cal?! Why…?_

"The Masked Rocket?! What are you doing here?" One of the policemen demanded.

Five other ones pointed their guns at the masked young man. "Put your hands behind your back! You're under arrest!" One of them ordered.

The young man raised his hand at the policemen. "Please sir, I'm not here to battle you; my deal is with him." He said, pointing at the bounty hunter.

The long-haired man smirked. "Me too. I wanted to help the police in getting rid of you, but some misunderstandings happened."

"Like trying to kill an innocent eleven-year old girl?" Policeman Liam asked in anger.

The bounty hunter shrugged. "Anyway, how are you going to deal with me?"

"We're going to have a Pokémon battle; if I win, you'll have to leave the town in peace. If you win, you're going to have me."

"Fine by me. How many Pokémon should we use?"

"Only one Pokémon."

"Fine! Rhydon, take that damn runt down!" He shouted after throwing a red and white ball. From it emerged a gray rocky Pokémon that had a drill for a nose.

From his belt, the Masked Rocket picked a red and white ball then threw it. "Lucario, you know your job!" From that ball came out a bipedal jackal-like Pokémon.

"Check out those Pokémon!" Exclaimed Red before pulling his red Pokédex. He was hiding with the other two behind a building.

"No kidding." Leaf agreed before pulling out her own Pokédex.

"**Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon. ****Its rugged hide protects it from even the heat of lava. However, the hide also makes it insensitive." **Red's Pokédex explained.

"**Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. ****It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see." **Leaf's Pokédex explained.

"I've heard that Lucario is a Fighting-type Pokémon but it is also a Steel-type Pokémon." The blond boy stated.

"I'm sure he's gonna win; I know he's gonna win." The brunette said.

"Rhydon, use Bulldoze!" The bounty hunter commanded. The Rock-type Pokémon began shaking the ground, greatly disturbing the Aura Pokémon.

"Hang in there, Lucario! Aura Sphere!" The young man ordered. The jackal-like Pokémon gathered blue energy in its paws; the energy turned into a blue ball and then shot it at the other Pokémon.

"Rhydon, Protect!" The Drill Pokémon was ordered by its Trainer; a blue field surrounded Rhydon and the blue ball hit the field, but caused no harm to the Rock-type Pokémon.

Behind his mask, Cal gritted his teeth. _His Pokémon can use Protect! This will be a problem for me…_

"Giving up already? Rhydon, use Hammer Arm!" The man commanded again. The Drill Pokémon's arm glowed bright white before dashing towards the other Pokémon.

"Dodge it then use Close Combat!" The young man commanded. Lucario jumped above the attacking Pokémon, dodging it and when it got back down, it punched and kicked Rhydon at high speed. The other Pokémon was wearing out.

"Come on Rhydon! Hang in there!" The man shouted. "Megahorn!"

"Bad move. Aura Sphere!"

The Rock-type Pokémon's horn glowed white and got longer in length; however, the other Pokémon released another blue ball of energy. The ball and Rhydon's body connected and caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared, Rhydon was seen unconscious on its back, its eyes became spirals.

"No!" The bounty hunter shouted in frustration.

"Thanks Lucario." The Masked Rocket patted his Pokémon on its head.

Suddenly…

"Ugh!" The Masked Rocket screamed after he was hit on his chest by Rhydon's Hammer Arm attack. He landed on the ground with a thud and then began breathing very heavily. _Damn it! Where did that come from?! I thought Lucario defeated his Rhydon…_

The jackal-like Pokémon ran to its Trainer and knelt beside him. _I wasn't able to react faster, even though I've felt Rhydon's aura! _Lucario thought. _Forgive me, Cal._

Cal's father narrowed his eyes at his son; if he was going to help him, the other members of the police force will discover the Masked Rocket's true identity. The unconscious Rhydon suddenly disappeared; it was a Substitute! The bounty hunter laughed maniacally before slowly approaching the masked young man. "Do you guys want to know the real identity of the Masked Rocket?" He asked. "Well then, I'm going to reveal his identity to you now!"

_NO! _Policeman Liam's eyes narrowed.

"Dragon Rage!" A feminine voice commanded. A big orange ball came out of nowhere and collided with the bounty hunter, knocking him unconscious. "Dragon Rage one more time on Rhydon!" Another orange ball appeared out of nowhere and collided with Rhydon, knocking it unconscious.

They all turned to the source of the attack to see the brunette with her trusty Charmander. Liam sighed in relief. _Thank Goodness._

"Girl, I know he had helped us, but why would you help him?" A Policeman asked.

"Because he helped you, and because he didn't play dirty."

The masked boy smiled. _Leaf… thank you… _He slowly got up, groaning loudly.

"Don't push on yourself." The brown-haired girl scolded lightly.

"Masked Rocket, I know you've helped us, but you're under arrest." One of the officers stated.

"Not today, chief. Not today." He returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball before quickly running forward, ignoring the pain in his chest.

One of the policemen pointed his gun at the young man and Liam's eyes widened in horror. "Don't shoot!" He ordered, but it was too late. The bullet just hit the right side of his body under his arm, causing him to groan and fall on the ground. Now Cal's father panicked even more. _Cal! No!_

The brunette girl and her friends just looked in shock.

The Masked Rocket clutched his side; blood coming out of his body, turning his white glove red. He slowly stood up and began running again.

"You better stop or I'll shoot you again!" The Policeman who shot the young man pointed his gun again at him, but Liam stopped him.

"Don't shoot him."

"But sir, you were the one who wanted to catch the Masked Rocket the most."

"Yes I know, but I have changed my mind."

The police force members looked at each other in confusion, wondering why their captain would give up on catching a talented criminal. Sure he wouldn't become soft just because he helped them, so why would he stop them from capturing the Masked Rocket? The red-clad boy and the black-clad boy were grinning at each other, but the girl had a look of worry on her face. _Cal, I hope you're alright._

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Finally… done…**

**Spoiler: The next chapter will be about Leaf and Red leaving Viridian City. Don't miss it.**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	9. In Viridian Forest

**A/N: I'm getting very excited for my favorite anime and manga series. Guess which one it is, although I'll give you a hint: It's a very popular series not only in Japan, but also in the entire world. You may also guess why I'm getting very excited about it.**

**Special thanks to: Alvin FireSage, ballandcup, Gunmare and Gemstone Gal for reviewing. *Sniff* I didn't get any favoring or following, and only those reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo owns it and Satoshi Tajiri was the one who created it. He created it in 1996, and I was 2-3 years old back then!**

* * *

Pushing his hand tightly on his wound, the Masked Rocket was now walking while groaning; his white glove turned red because of the blood that had stained it. _Only few steps… I'm gonna make it to the base… _He thought to himself. Luckily for him, the hidden elevator that led to the base opened, revealing his three subordinates. They gasped in shock as they saw him in that state, and quickly ran to his aid; the boys supported him by putting his arms under their arms and lifting him, while the red-haired girl took out some bandages and put them on his wounds, preventing more blood from coming out. The young man was feeling dizzy, and was panting heavily.

"Admin, hang in there!" Ricci called before getting into the elevator.

* * *

**{Episode IX: In Viridian Forest}**

Leaf and Red were facing Policeman Liam and Sanji, holding their travelling bags with them. "Why you're leaving so quickly?" The blond boy asked. "Stay a bit longer."

"We have to head to Pewter City to battle the Gym Leader there and get our first badge." The brown-haired boy stated.

"Thanks for training with us, Sanji." The girl said happily.

The boy grinned. "No problem. So, we'll be seeing each other again?"

"Sure. 'Till then, take care!" The girl said before waving goodbye and leaving.

"You too!" The blond boy said and then noticed Red still standing there. "Hey Red, aren't you going to leave with Leaf?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if Cal is alright after that bullet."

The Policeman frowned at the mention of Cal's injury. Of course, he was also worried sick about his own son, and doesn't want his wife to know about it because she'll freak out. He however, shrugged. "I'm sure Cal's going to be alright." He assured. "He's my son and I know that he's strong."

Both boys looked at him for a moment before nodding. "You're right." The blond boy agreed.

"But I have to also wonder why didn't Leaf show any concerns for Cal." The other boy questioned again. "She admired him a lot."

Sanji scratched his head. "Come to think of it, you're right."

Red shrugged. "Well, I better catch up with her. See you guys later!"

They both waved goodbye to him. "Bye Red!" Sanji said and then turned back to the older man. "Are you sure your son is alright, sir?"

The man had a fake smile on his face. "Yes. I'm absolutely sure." _I don't know._

* * *

On the way to Viridian Forest, the brunette stopped when she heard the sound of someone running and then the shout of "Leaf!" She turned back to see her red-clad friend running towards her. When he finally caught up with her, he put his hands on his knees and panted a little bit. "I'm glad I caught up with you."

The girl tilted her head. "And why is that?"

"I'm going to travel with you, Leaf!" He replied with a grin. "Together, we will collect all of the eight badges and enter the Pokémon League!"

The girl thought about it for a moment then nodded happily. "Okay! This is going to be fun and we'll get to train together!"

"Yeah!"

They started walking towards the dark forest, not knowing of what they might face in there.

* * *

In the Rocket base, Cal was lying unconscious on a bed; bandages covered his torso and stomach. His eyes stirred a little bit before he slowly opened them; he blinked few times and when his eyes saw the light, he moved his right hand to cover his eyes, but the pain in his ribs shot and he clutched it while gritting his teeth. _What happened…? Why do my ribs hurt me a lot...?_

The blond guy walked to his leader. "Admin? Are you alright?"

The young man turned his head to the source of voice, blinking his eyes few times before smiling weakly at Ricci. "Hi Ricci. What happened to me?"

"We found you near the base's elevator, wounded."

"Oh. That explains the pain in my ribs."

"Can you remember what happened, Admin?"

The black-haired boy was trying to recall what happened to him before passing out, and then gasped softly when he remembered. "Yeah. I was battling Jango in Viridian City and when I thought I defeated his Rhydon with my Lucario, his Rhydon used Substitute and then used Hammer Arm on my chest… where it hurts the most…"

The older young man (LOL) bit his lip. If they have interfered to help their leader, they might get caught by the police... Ricci was somewhat glad that Cal didn't tell him what was going on in Viridian City, but was also sad and guilty that his leader got wounded... badly.

"And then, what happened?"

"Jango and his Pokémon were defeated by a new Trainer's Charmander with a powerful Dragon Rage." He continued. "I returned my Lucario to its Poké Ball and tried to escape while ignoring the pain in my chest, but one of the policemen shot me in my ribs, and I barely managed to escape thanks to my father."

The older guy blinked. "Your father?" He put his hand under his chin and thought for a moment. "I remember you telling me that your father is the captain of the police force in Viridian City, and you also told me that he was the one who loathed the Masked Rocket the most."

"Yes, but he discovered my identity."

Ricci's eyes went wide. "Really?! How?!"

"Charmander's Trainer overheard a conversation between me and the Boss."

Ricci's eyes remained wide. "Y-you talked with the Boss?"

"Yes and not only that, but that Trainer is the daughter of the Boss."

Now the blond guy paled at what his leader said. "What?! I thought the Boss had only one child! And that child is a boy!"

"Yeah I know, but I think this girl is the Boss's daughter from a previous marriage." The injured young man pointed out. "After all, she's a new Trainer which means she's at least ten; Silver is only eight."

"But why didn't your father scold you?"

"Like I told you, the girl must've heard our conversation and told my father." Cal replied. "When I talked to the Boss, I told him that I want to protect the city and the citizens, so she connected the dots." He then frowned. "But there is something that bothered me. How did Jango know that I am the Masked Rocket?"

Ricci's eyes narrowed. "What?" He thought about it for a moment and then it hit him. "Before we carried you to the base, Kaya removed the mask off your face. Maybe Jango didn't run away but was watching us and recognized you."

"But how does he know who I am?"

"You were the one who defeated all of the Elite Four but lied about your battle against Lance and said that you've lost. Even though, you became quite famous."

"Yeah, maybe that's it, but he might also reveal my identity to the police."

The blond boy grinned. "Come on. He's a criminal in their eyes now; they won't believe him."

Cal smiled a little bit. "I hope you're right."

The blond stood up. "Well, I leave you to rest some more."

"Ricci?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being my friend, and not only you but also Kaya and Gomez."

Ricci smiled back. "No problem… Cal."

* * *

In Viridian Forest, the young girl was walking without any worry while the boy was walking slowly and looking around nervously. He gulped before seeing a pair of red eyes staring at him from the bushes. He screamed before running and grabbing Leaf's hand before shaking in terror. The girl blinked at him before asking "What's the matter, Red?!"

"T-t-there a-a-re r-red e-eyes in t-t-the b-bushes…" He stammered.

The girl blinked before frowning at the boy. _Well, that's a part of his personality that I didn't see before. _"Maybe it's a Pokémon."

"It sure is, my dear Leaf."

Someone said before coming out from the bushes with the red eyes; it was none other than Blue with a round bird-like Pokémon perched on his left shoulder.

"Blue?!" Both children said in unison. The red-clad boy sighed in relief.

The boy smirked at them. "Are you two lost?"

"No." The girl replied with a hint of anger in her voice. She was glaring at the other boy.

The smirk never left his face. "If you want to get out of here and reach Wine Town, I can travel with you."

"Thanks but no thanks. We don't want you to come with us." Red replied while Leaf remained silent, but still had her glare.

The spiky-haired boy folded his arms. "Said the one who screamed like a little girl when he saw Hoothoot."

A tick mark appeared on Red's forehead. "What did you say, you piece of shit?"

Blue frowned. "And it looks like you haven't changed at all."

"Fine. We'll let you travel with us in Viridian Forest."

Both boys turned to the girl; both had stunned looks on their faces. The spiky-haired boy then smirked. "I guess you're outnumbered, Red."

Red growled a little bit then folded his arms. "Fine! You can come with us!"

The brunette pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at the round Pokémon. "So, you've caught a Hoothoot."

"**Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."**

The group was walking silently; none of them were talking to one another. Despite her anger at Blue, Leaf found it awkward to remain silent, so she decided to start a conversation. "So Blue, how many Pokémon did you catch?"

The red-clad boy looked at his friend in shock. Wasn't she angry at Blue?

The black-clad boy smirked again. "Three. What about you?"

"I got two but I want to catch my third Pokémon in Viridian Forest." The brunette replied. "The Gym Leader in Pewter City uses Rock-type Pokémon, so I need to catch a Grass-type one."

"I saw some Budew running earlier from here." Blue said.

The girl looked at him. "Budew?" She put her hand under her chin to think about it for a moment. _Budew is considered a Baby Pokémon, but maybe some training will make it stronger._

Suddenly, the bush nearby shook and the red-clad boy shivered in terror. A very small yellow mouse-like Pokémon appeared from it.

The spiky-haired boy grinned. "Hey look! A Pichu!"

The girl's eyes lit before pulling out her Pokédex. "It's so cute!"

"**Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself."**

"Personal information, please!"

"**Pichu. Gender: Female. Ability: Static. Moves: ThunderShock, Thunder Wave, Nasty Plot, Volt Tackle."**

"Volt Tackle?!" All three of them exclaimed in unison. This Pokémon would become a powerhouse in the future!

"I saw that Pokémon first so it's mine!" Leaf shouted angrily at the others.

Red raised his hands. "Fine, fine. You can have it. I can find other strong Pokémon in here or another place."

"So am I."

"Good." The brunette looked at the Tiny Mouse Pokémon with determination before pulling out a Poké Ball. "Silcoon, go on!" She threw the ball; it spun around before opening and releasing a white light that formed into Silcoon.

"You have a Silcoon, huh?" Blue asked. "It's going to evolve into a beautiful Beautifly."

"Thanks." Leaf said while remaining passive. "Silcoon, use Poison Sting!" The girl commanded. The Cocoon Pokémon released a barrage of purple needle-like attack at the yellow Pokémon.

Pichu quickly jumped away before the needles hit her, and then released a powerful electrical attack at the white Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" The brunette ordered, but the red-eyed Pokémon was shocked by the mouse's attack before she could dodge. "Silcoon!"

Red sighed and folded his arms. "If you used Charmander, you would've had a better chance in catching Pichu."

Leaf glared at her friend before turning back to her Pokémon; she saw her glowing white in color! She grinned as her Pokémon rose up in the air and when the light faded, she became a butterfly.

"Wow! Beautifly!" She pulled out her Pokédex.

"**Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Silcoon. Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth."**

"So beautiful." The red-clad boy commented.

"But she's at a greater disadvantage now."

"No need to worry. Beautifly, use Absorb!" The girl ordered. The newly-evolved Pokémon's antennae glowed white in color before she sucked energy from the smaller Pokémon, weakening it a little bit.

The yellow Pokémon was engulfed in electricity before charging at the butterfly-like Pokémon.

"Quick, dodge it!" The girl commanded, and unlike last time, Beautifly managed to avoid the incoming attack, causing the small Pokémon to slam into a tree and then fall on the ground unconscious after leaving a black mark on the tree.

The brunette blinked few times before pulling a Poké Ball and then throwing it. "Poké Ball, go!" The ball bounced off the fallen Pokémon and then opened, releasing a red beam that engulfed the small Pokémon and sucked it in. It shook once, twice, thrice and then stopped. Leaf grinned happily before running and picking up the ball. "Alright! We've got ourselves a Pichu!" She stroke a pose.

"Congratulations Leaf!" The brown-haired boy said to his friend.

"Thanks Red."

Blue nodded. "Pichu will evolve into a powerful Pikachu, but using her against the Gym Leader in Pewter City is risky."

"I know, but I won't use her."

"And there is something I've been wondering about." The spiky-haired boy stated while putting his hand under his chin.

The other boy and the girl looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"This Pichu can use Volt Tackle; if it can use such a move then her father was either a Pikachu or a Raichi that must've been holding a Light Ball before breeding."

The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"It means this Pichu might've belonged to someone."

"Or would've been belonged to someone if that Pokemon wasn't caught by another Trainer." Someone said.

They all turned around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!" Leaf demanded.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: Finally done.**

**Second and last A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Also, you must know that I haven't edited this chapter.**


	10. Meet The Bug Catchers

**A/N: Finally reached episode 10!**

**Special thanks to: kitsunelover300, Gemstone Gal, Alvin FireSage, ballandcup, a random reader and Gunmare. I would also like to thank arisuloid for following my story.**

**Reply to Black Shadow: I'm sorry but your OC wasn't accepted. It made no sense because he doesn't age and like he's very perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Really, I don't.**

**XXXXX**

In the previous episode, Red had decided to travel with Leaf through Kanto and after entering Viridian Forest, they met with their childhood friend Blue. The boy had decided to travel with them through Viridian Forest and during their travel; they saw a Pichu that can use Volt Tackle. Leaf was immediately charmed by the small Pokémon and decided to catch it, so she sends out her Silcoon. During the battle, Silcoon evolves into a beautiful Beautifly before Pichu uses Volt Tackle on her, but the butterfly-like Pokémon managed to dodge the attack, causing Pichu to hit a tree then faint. Leaf threw a Poké Ball at the fallen Pokémon and successfully catches her. Blue begins to wonder if this Pokémon belongs to someone before someone makes their appearance.

**XXXXX**

**{Episode X: Meet The Bug Catchers}**

"Who's there?!" Leaf demanded.

Someone came out from behind a tree. That person was a boy who looked older than them by approximately one year. The boy had slightly tanned skin and round face. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless light blue t-shirt and black shorts. His sandals were black in color and he was also wearing a straw hat on his head. He was also carrying a net and had a dark blue backpack.

The red-clad boy took a good look at the straw hat boy. "From the way he dresses, I can tell he's a Bug Catcher."

"You've got that right. Now, why did you catch my Pokémon?"

"YOUR Pokémon?" Leaf repeated, putting her hands on her hips. "I found her first!"

"She came out from an egg that was given to me a short while ago." He explained. "She was scared of me and ran away before I could have the chance to put her in a Poké Ball."

"I see, but since she had captured the Pokémon before you, she has every right to own it." Blue stated.

"Besides, what does a Bug Catcher like you want with an Electric-type Pokémon like Pichu?" Red asked.

"Well, the Pokémon Day Care near Cerulean City offered me this egg saying that it will hatch into a Pichu that knows Volt Tackle, so I took it." The Bug Catcher said. "I thought it would help me against Flying-type Pokémon, but now you've got her."

The girl took a look at the ball before turning to the black-haired boy. "How about we have a battle here and now to decide who will get to keep Pichu?"

The Bug Catcher smiled. "I like the way you think, girl."

"My name is not girl. My name is Leaf."

"Fine, Leaf. I'm Tobie."

The two young Trainers stood on opposite sides; the red boy became the referee. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Leaf from Pallet Town and Tobie from Wine Town. Are you both ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let the battle begin!"

The brunette took out a red and white Poké Ball then threw it. "Charmander, go on!" The ball opened and released a blue flash that formed into Leaf's starter Pokémon, Charmander.

The young Bug Catcher smirked. "Your Charmander won't stand a chance against my powerful Bug Pokémon."

The brown-haired boy gritted her teeth in anger. If he was a Bug Catcher, then why would he mock her Charmander? Fire Pokémon have an advantage over Bug Pokémon.

He pulled out a red and white Poké Ball and then threw it. "Heracles, take it down!" The ball opened, shot a blue light that formed into a blue giant beetle-like Pokémon with a horn.

All three Trainers gasped. This Pokémon looks really tough…

"That Pokémon is a Heracross, right?" Leaf asked before pulling out her Pokédex.

"**Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. It is usually docile, but if it is disturbed while sipping honey, it chases off the intruder with its horn."**

"Meet Heracles, my Heracross."

The girl bit her lip. "This is gonna be tough. Charmander, use Ember!" The brown-eyed girl commanded. The red lizard-like Pokémon opened its mouth and shot a flurry of fireballs at the larger Pokémon.

"Horn Attack!" Tobie commanded his Pokémon; the Heracross's horn glowed white in color before it flew towards the red lizard, getting through the small fireballs with its powerful horn and hitting it on the Fire-type Pokémon, knocking it away.

The three had looks of worry and stun in their eyes; each of them thinking something different about the beetle-like Pokémon.

_What a powerful Horn Attack! _Exclaimed Red in his thoughts. _I hope Charmander hangs in there for Leaf's sake._

_It looks like he had that Heracross for quite some time. _Blue thought. _I don't think Charmander will have a chance against that Heracross, despite the type advantage._

The girl bit her lip. _Just hang in there, Charmander. I know you can do it._

"Alright Heracles, use Night Slash!" The Bug Catcher commanded again. Heracles' claw glowed purple in color before flying towards Charmander.

The young girl waited for the opposing Pokémon to get closer before commanding her Pokémon. "Dragon Rage!" The red Pokémon opened its mouth and gathered energy before releasing it at the form of a giant orange ball.

"No!" Tobi shouted.

Heracles didn't have time to react and was hit by the massive ball, knocking it away. It suffered greater damage than Charmander's.

"Get up, Heracles! Aerial Ace!" Tobie commanded once more. The Single Horn Pokémon flew towards the Lizard Pokémon at a very high speed and hit it. "Repeat the same move to wear it out!" And the blue Pokémon did the deed, using the same move over and over again, exhausting the red Pokémon.

Leaf bit her lip. "No!"

"Wrap things up with Night Slash!" The boy ordered. The beetle-like Pokémon's claw glowed purple again before it flew towards the smaller Pokémon.

"Quick Charmander! SmokeScreen!" The young girl quickly commanded. The red lizard-like Pokémon released black smoke from its mouth that covered the battlefield.

The Bug-type Pokémon couldn't see in the smoke and stopped its attack. Charmander however, could see better than Heracles.

"Use Ember!" Leaf commanded. The young Pokémon released another barrage of fireballs at the bigger Pokémon that cleared a little bit of the smoke and pummeled into the beetle-like Pokémon. "Finish it up with Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge it quickly Heracles!"

As Charmander shot another giant ball, Heracles managed to dodge it.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Dragon Rage!"

While Charmander was charging the ball, he was knocked away by the larger Pokémon, but that didn't knock it unconscious. He managed to finish charging the ball and fired it at the larger Pokémon after standing up.

"Dodge it, Heracles!" Tobie commanded, but his Pokémon was exhausted. "Oh no!"

The ball slammed into the Heracross and exploded, causing a massive smoke. When it was cleared, Heracles was seen unconscious on the ground.

"No! Heracles!"

"Heracles is unable to battle and Charmander wins! Which means the winner of this battle is Leaf from Pallet Town!" Red announced happily.

"Yay! We did it Charmander!" The young girl quickly ran to the Lizard-like Pokémon and hugged it.

The red Pokémon smiled before losing conscious. The brunette blinked at her Pokémon before pulling its ball and returning it to the ball. She then walked to Tobie who was comforting his Pokémon. "How is Heracross?"

"He's going to be fine. Thanks for your concern, Leaf." He said before sighing. "You deserve that Pichu anyway."

She grinned at him. "Thanks."

"By the way, do you know the way out of this forest?" The spiky-haired boy asked.

"Yeah. If you want, I can lead you out."

Red smiled. "Thanks Tobie. We really appreciate it."

After an hour of walking in the big forest, the gang saw a big wooden cabin. The three from Pallet Town blinked; what was a cabin doing in the middle of a maze-like forest?

"If you're wondering what's a wooden cabin is doing in the middle of Viridian Forest, it's because it's our club, the Bug Trainers Club." Tobie stated.

"You mean the members of this club are all Bug Catchers?" The girl asked.

The Bug Catcher nodded. "Yes, but there are also Bug Maniacs who are stronger than us Bug Catchers."

"So, we're gonna take a break here?" Blue asked.

"Of course. We've made it a long way here, right?"

The Bug Catcher knocked the door and behind the door, someone asked. "What's the password?"

The others looked at each other, puzzled. Weird club…

"Big black bugs bleed blue black blood but baby black bugs bleed blue blood."

The other three looked at the older Trainer, confused.

"Big bugs bleed what?" The red-clad boy asked while scratching his hair.

"It's very simple if you ask me, Red." The other brown-haired boy said with a smug smirk.

The door opened, revealing a young Trainer with purple shoulder-length hair and purple eyes. The Trainer was wearing a green shirt with white collar and matching shorts. The shoes were brown in color and the socks were white.

The Trainer grinned at the older boy. "Welcome back, Tobie. I see you have some guests with you."

"Yup. They're Trainers from Pallet Town who wants to get to Wine Town."

"I see. Please come in."

They have entered the club to see many Trainers there; all of them were males. It was very noisy in the club, but they could tell why.

The red-clad boy leaned to the Bug Catcher's left ear. "Hey Tobie, the one who opened the door was a girl or a boy?"

The older boy blinked then chuckled. "What kind of question is that? Of course he's a boy! Have you ever heard of a girl who liked Bug-types?"

Leaf put her hands behind her back. "I don't mind them at all."

The purple-haired boy stood on a stage in the club and grabbed a microphone. "Hear ye! Hear ye! We have new guests from Pallet Town who are going to stay here for a while to rest! Here they are!" He waved his hands at the three, making the Bug Trainers turn to them and cheer. The three Trainers became uncomfortable.

The green-clad boy got down from the table and walked to the Pallet Trainers. "And in case you're wondering who I am, my name's Bugsy and I'm from Azalea Town in Johto."

"From Johto to all the way here in Kanto?" Red exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well, you see, I am the chairman of this club."

Leaf and Red's eyes widened. "Really?" The girl asked.

The purple-haired boy nodded at them. "It was also founded by me. Last year when I visited Viridian Forest, I saw many Bug Catchers and Bug Maniacs here, so I gave them the idea of building a club here to gather."

"That's nice." The red-clad boy said.

"But why would you need a password?" The black-clad boy asked.

"Well, it's to confirm the membership of the person who knocked the door." Bugsy replied. "If that person says the correct password, then he is allowed to enter."

"You know, I've memorized the password." Blue stated with a smirk.

"So am I." Leaf also stated.

Red sighed. "I couldn't get much of it."

Bugsy smirked. "So, what's the password?"

"Big black bugs bleed blue black blood but baby black bugs bleed blue blood." The spiky-haired boy said.

The red-clad boy wrote it in a note. "Done!"

Bugsy kept his smirk. "You're fast, aren't you?"

"I sure am, and I'm also a strong Pokémon Trainer."

The red boy and the brunette rolled their eyes at the arrogant boy. Sure he's the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, but that doesn't mean he's the best Trainer.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It sure is."

"Fine then. There is a battlefield at the back of the club for us to battle each other and train." He stated. "Come there when you're ready; I'll be waiting for you." The purple-haired boy stated before making his way to the back.

Tobie shook his head. "I don't know about your abilities, but if you're a rookie, battling Bugsy is a huge mistake."

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"Bugsy is considered to be the next Gym Leader of Azalea Town."

Both Red and Leaf jumped, but Blue wasn't surprised at all. "Really? That means he's very powerful?"

"Of course, and just started training Pokémon last year."

"No way. That means he's so talented." The red-clad boy said.

"Humph. I don't care how strong he is. I'm gonna beat him." The spiky-haired boy said before getting outside.

Tobie sighed. "This isn't going to end very well."

TBC…

**XXXXX**

**A/N: My God. I feel like this story's becoming horrible. I don't give so much description; mostly dialogue. The problem is because I want to post the chapter as soon as possible; I don't want to write too many things. Besides, I made it a rule that the story's words aren't less than 2000.**

**Second A/N: Also, I must edit the previous chapters and remove the grammar mistakes and missing words.**

**Third A/N: I'm not going to post omakes for a while. Sorry!**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	11. Blue VS Bugsy!

**A/N: Check the previous episodes; I have updated them GREATLY. Checking the previous episodes is a MUST.**

**Special thanks to: ****supersexyghotmew95, Alvin FireSage, ballandcup, Gemstone Gal, Black Shadow and rhcpftw for reviewing. More thanks for ****KillerBeatle908 for adding my story to their favorites and for following it; SnowThunder1029 for sending an OC through PM and for adding the story to their favorites as well as adding me to their favorites; ravensecho for following the story and ****Dark-Key0 for following the story and adding it to their favorites. Thanks again to you all!**

**Spoiler: A change had been decided. The tournament in Wine Town had been moved to Pewter City.**

**Second A/N: I have been working on other stories but I might not post them after I finish the first chapters of them. None of them is another Pokémon story, but you might like that Anime/Manga as well, so you can drop by my profile to read the summaries of the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That's not possible.**

**XXXXX**

Previously in our story, the gang was confronted by a Bug Catcher named Tobie who said that Pichu hatched from an egg given to him by the Day-Care couple, but she ran away from him. Leaf decided to battle him to see which one of them deserves to have to Pichu. Leaf sent out Charmander while Tobie sent out his Heracross nicknamed Heracles. After putting up a tough fight, Charmander emerged victorious and Leaf was able to keep Pichu. Tobie took them to a cabin in Viridian Forest, which is the Bug Trainers Club. There, they met the next Gym Leader of Azalea Town in Johto, Bugsy. Blue then challenged Bugsy to a Pokémon battle. Who will win that battle?

**XXXXX**

**{Episode XI: Blue VS Bugsy!}**

Both Trainers stood on different sides of the battlefield; Blue was on the right side while Bugsy was on the left side. Tobie was appointed as the referee. "This will be a three on three battle; the challenger is the only one who is allowed to substitute while the Gym Leader can't."

The purple-haired boy frowned at the straw hat boy; he didn't like the rules he put. "What kind of rule is that?"

"You must get used to it, Bugsy. This is the rule in every Pokémon Gym." Tobie stated.

Bugsy groaned. "I guess it can't be helped."

"Alright! Are you both ready?"

"Yes!"

"Begin the battle!"

The purple-haired boy pulled a red and white Poké Ball then threw it. "Ledyba, I choose you!" The ball opened and shot out a bright blue light that formed into a ladybug-like Pokémon.

"A Ledyba, huh?" Blue took out his blue Pokédex.

"**Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm."**

"Well then, Hoothoot, I choose you!" He threw a red and white ball from which his Hoothoot emerged.

"Nice choice; Hoothoot is a Flying-type Pokémon which makes it stronger than Ledyba." Bugsy said with a smile. "But do you think that type advantage will make you win the battle?"

"Absolutely! Hoothoot, use Hypnosis to make it sleep!" Blue ordered; the round Pokémon's eyes glowed in red before it released red waves towards the red Pokémon.

"Ledyba, Safeguard!" The Bug Trainer commanded; his Pokémon's body became outlined in green before the red waves reached it, but disappeared upon making contact with its body.

The spiky-haired boy's eyes widened in shock; he had not expected Ledyba to use such a move! "Alright Hoothoot, use Uproar!" The boy commanded; Hoothoot opened its beak and released blue waves the greatly disturbed everyone, including Blue. "Ugh! What a mistake!" He blocked his ears.

The red Pokémon was blocking its ears and its Trainer was doing the same thing. "Ah! LEDYBA! MACH PUNCH!" Bugsy shouted. Fortunately, his Pokémon was able to hear him and quickly flew towards Hoothoot with its fist glowing white; it punched the owl-like Pokémon between its eyes, causing it to stop its noise and fall on the ground with a thud. "That felt good." The Bug Trainer stated.

Blue shook his head; he would never tell his Pokémon to use Uproar ever AGAIN. "Ouch, that hurts."

"No kidding. Ledyba, Comet Punch!" The young Trainer commanded; the ladybug-like Pokémon flew towards Hoothoot to try and punch the owl-like Pokémon.

"Dodge it then use Peck!" Blue ordered; the Owl Pokémon flew up and then pecked Ledyba on its back repeatedly.

"Hang in there, Ledyba! Silver Wind!" Another command from Bugsy to his Pokémon; the Five Star Pokémon flapped its wings and released silver colored wind that knocked the Owl Pokémon even higher. "Now use Mach Punch!"

"Peck Hoothoot!"

But before Hoothoot could react, it got hit on this face by a very fast punch from Ledyba, causing it to fall on the ground and lose consciousness.

"Hoothoot!" Blue shouted.

"Hoothoot can't battle anymore and Ledyba wins!" Tobie announced.

"Way to go, girl!" The young Bug Trainer nuzzled his head on his Pokémon's head, who nuzzled back happily.

"Return Hoothoot." The spiky-haired boy returned his Pokémon to its ball and then pulled another ball. "You won't beat this! Poliwag, I choose you!" He threw the red and white ball and from it emerged a blue, spherical tadpole-like Pokémon.

"His third Pokémon is a Poliwag." Red commented before taking out his Pokédex and pointing it at the blue Pokémon.

"**Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water."**

Bugsy was smirking. "If your Poliwag knows Ice-type moves, it might have a chance against Ledyba, but without them, I'm afraid you can't defeat her."

"We don't need Ice moves to defeat Ledyba! Poliwag, use Water Gun!" The boy ordered; the tadpole-like Pokémon shot a strong stream of water from its mouth at the red Pokémon.

"Dodge then use Mach Punch!" The purple-haired boy commanded; Ledyba flew away from the water before flying at high speed towards Poliwag with her fist glowing white.

"Water Sport!" Blue commanded; the Tadpole Pokémon shot water from its mouth like a fountain, which sprinkled on Ledyba and startled her.

"What?" Bugsy gritted his teeth.

"Water Gun!" The spiky-haired boy ordered again; his Pokémon released another blast of water at the ladybug-like Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Bugsy ordered and Ledyba did the deed. "Silver Wind!" The red Pokémon flapped her wings and released silver colored winds that pushed Poliwag away.

"Hang in there, Poliwag! DoubleSlap!" Blue commanded again; the blue Pokémon ran towards the red Pokémon, but since it is inept on walking on the ground, it was slow. "Oh no."

"Silver Wind, one more time!"

"Use your tail to jump up!"

As Ledyba moved her wings to create silvery winds, the small blue Pokémon jumped up using its tail, thus dodging Ledyba's attack, much to Bugsy's surprise.

"Water Gun!"

"Silver Wind!"

The tadpole-like Pokémon released a stream of water from its mouth while the ladybug-like Pokémon released a silver colored wind while flapping her wings. Both attacks collided, but Ledyba's attack was proven to be superior to Poliwag's attack; the silvery wind had overwhelmed the blue Pokémon's blast of water and hit it, sending it rolling back multiple times before coming to a stop in front of its Trainer.

"Poliwag no!" Blue shouted.

"Poliwag is unable to battle and Ledyba wins again!" Tobie announced. _Hopefully Bugsy won't send out Scyther since Ledyba became exhausted._

"Nice work girl!" Bugsy hugged his exhausted Pokémon. _She's getting tired; I hope this battle will end soon._

Blue gritted his teeth; he was getting frustrated at his Pokémon's defeat by that Ledyba. Bugsy had proven himself to be a strong Trainer and maybe the strongest Trainer he had ever battled. He returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball before pulling another one. _You're my only hope; after all you're the strongest in my team. _He threw the ball. "Ivysaur, I choose you!" The ball opened and revealed a dinosaur-like Pokémon with a pink flower bud on its back.

Leaf and Red had stunned looks on their eyes. "His Bulbasaur had evolved into an Ivysaur." The girl stated before pulling out her Pokédex.

"**Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom."**

Blue grinned. "Meet Ivysaur my best Pokémon. Me and him have battled many Trainers in the Trainer House and defeated them, thus he evolved into Ivysaur." The grin never left his face. "We have never been defeated, right Ivysaur?"

"_Right!"_

Leaf frowned at the spiky-haired boy's arrogance; Ledyba had defeated two of his Pokémon and even if she was defeated by Ivysaur, there was no way he could defeat Bugsy's other two Pokémon.

"Alright Ivysaur, use Leech Seed!" The brown-haired boy commanded; his Pokémon shot a seed from its bud that fell on the red Pokémon and shot vines that wrapped the Bug Pokémon; it also began sucking her energy.

"Darn! Ledyba, get rid of it with Silver Wind!" Bugsy ordered, but she wasn't able to move her wings. "Oh no!"

"Oh yeah! Finish her off with Vine Whip!" Blue ordered again; Ivysaur released its green vines from under its bud and wrapped them around Ledyba. He swung her back and forth before throwing her away, landing in front of her Trainer and fainting from the attack.

Bugsy knelt down and cradled his Pokémon in his arms. "Ledyba! Are you alright?"

"Ledyba is unable to battle and Ivysaur wins!"

"Thanks Ledyba. Take a long rest." He said before returning his Pokémon to her Poké Ball. He then pulled another Poké Ball. "This is one of my strongest fighters. Yanma, go ahead!" He threw the ball and from it emerged a dragonfly-like Pokémon.

"Yanma?" Blue pulled out his Pokédex.

"**Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area."**

"That's gotta be noisy." The black-clad boy stated.

"Not noisier than your Hoothoot." Bugsy remarked.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Ivysaur, use Leech Seed again!" He ordered; his Pokémon shot another seed.

"SonicBoom!" The other boy commanded; the Clear Wing Pokémon flapped its wings at high speed that moved away the seed and made it stick on Ivysaur, much to Blue's horror. The waves also pushed Ivysaur away while his energy was being sucked by Yanma.

Blue gritted his teeth. "Ivysaur, Take Down!" He commanded before his Pokémon ran towards the Bug Pokémon.

"Double Team!" And the young Bug Trainer ordered again; his Pokémon made five copies of itself with one being the original. The Grass-type Pokémon just phased through one of the Bug-type's copies.

"Use Razor Leaf until you find the real one!" Blue ordered before his Pokémon did the deed by sending many sharp green leaves from under his bud that kept phasing through Yanma until they hit the real one. "Nice! Now use Take Down!"

"Aerial Ace!"

The Grass-type Pokémon ran towards the Bug-type Pokémon while the opposing Pokémon flew towards the other Pokémon at high speed; both Pokémon slammed into each other but Ivysaur was knocked away due to the fact that Yanma is bigger and stronger. The Seed Pokémon was struggling to get on its feet.

"Get up, Ivysaur! Don't give up!"

"Yanma, finish him with Aerial Ace!" The Bug Trainer commanded for the final time; his Pokémon flew at high speed towards the struggling Pokémon and slammed its body on it, pushing it few feet away, knocking it unconscious.

His Trainer's eyes widened in shock and disbelief; that was his first ever defeat…

"Ivysaur is unable to battle and Yanma wins! The winner of this battle is Bugsy from Azalea Town!"

The Bug Trainers went wild after that battle while Leaf and Red's eyes were wide. No wonder he's the next Gym Leader of Azalea Town. The spiky-haired Trainer returned his fallen Pokémon to his Poké Ball before walking to the next-to-be Gym Leader.

"Thanks for battling me." He simply said.

Bugsy smiled. "You're welcome. With more training, you can surpass me one day, so don't be hard on yourself. No one always loses and no one always wins."

Blue nodded at the purple-haired Trainer before walking inside the club.

"Should we follow him, Leaf?"

"No. I'm sure that will teach him to not be arrogant about himself."

**XXXXX**

Blue was outside the club, looking up. Sunlight was barely making its way towards the thick leaves of the trees, but it was enough to illuminate the forest. He then looked at his hands with his eyes narrowing. _Why? Why did I lose to some Bug Trainer?_

"I wonder where did Blue go." Red asked Leaf. Blue heard him from behind the bushes and decided to go and peek on them.

"His arrogance was crushed, so he's probably crying silently somewhere."

The spiky-haired boy frowned at the brunette's harsh words. Why did Leaf hate him this much?

"Leaf, Red. I'm glad you didn't leave Viridian Forest yet." A voice stated, and it sounded very familiar.

The two looked up as well as their rival. They all saw the Masked Rocket standing on a tree branch, much to Leaf and Red's surprise and Blue's shock. The spiky-haired boy's eyes narrowed; how did the Masked Rocket know Leaf and Red's names?! He jumped from the branch and landed in front of the two, much to Leaf's amusement.

"Cal! You're alright!" She said before she went and hugged him.

He winced and groaned then she released him. "Easy. The wound in my ribs isn't healed yet and so is the wound on my chest."

The black-clad boy's eyes narrowed even more. Cal? Who's Cal? He eyes then widened in shock. _Don't tell me; the boy who defeated all of the Elite Four save for Lance three years ago?! But why did he become part of Team Rocket? And how do Leaf and Red know him?!_

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here? If the Bug Trainers saw you, they'll tell the police."

"I know, but I came here to capture some Grass-type Pokémon."

"Grass-type?" Leaf blinked before she remembered something. "That's right! I want to catch a Budew!"

"Budew?" He repeated and then nodded. "Alright. I guess that'll make up for me because I didn't help train you nor taking you to Viridian Forest to catch a Grass-type."

"Thanks Cal."

"Shh. Not so loud; someone might hear us."

"Right."

"I want to catch a Grass-type too." The brown-haired boy stated.

"Okay then. Let's go!"

"Wait! We should go back and bring our bags." The brunette stated.

"Right." Red agreed.

The two young Trainers went inside to bring their bags. The spiky-haired boy was very confused. _Why? Why does Leaf and Red help a criminal?!_

TBC…

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Finally done! I should have finished it and posted it… five days ago!**

**Second A/N: Please, check on the previous chapters. Don't forget, okay?**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	12. Guardian Rade

**A/N: What the…? WHAT? Only two reviews for the last chapter?! Why? Is it because I've changed my alias name? Well, I swear I am BrownHairedKunoichi; I have changed it to Shannaro The Kunoichi then to Shannaro Power and finally to Shannaro-sama. Happy now?**

**VERY Special thanks to: Gemstone Gal and ballandcup for reviewing. Also, another thanks for RandomChild1 for submitting an OC. You guys are the BEST!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; I can't draw like that!**

**XXXXX**

After taking their bags, the two new Trainers saw the young Rocket Admin still waiting for them. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." They both said before marching off.

Blue was still watching them from behind the bushes; he then decided to follow them while being sneaky. _Seriously? Why are they asking for help from a criminal?_

**XXXXX**

**{Episode XII: Guardian Rade}**

While walking in the forest together, the Masked Rocket was putting his hand under his chin.

"Hey Cal, is something bothering you?" A feminine voice asked him.

He turned to her; he was surprised that she could tell that he was thinking about something despite him wearing a mask on his face. "Well, there is something I must tell you."

They both stopped and looked at him. They shot each other a glance before the younger boy asked. "What is it?"

"There has been a rumor about a very powerful Grass-type Pokémon that helps both humans and Pokémon alike."

"A Grass-type Pokémon?" Leaf repeated.

Red put his hand under his chin. "Come to think of it, Bugsy did mention a powerful Pokémon living in the forest. I wonder if he meant that Pokémon."

"So, do you know what that Pokémon is, Cal?"

"I'm not sure."

"Either way, let's continue further." The red boy told the other two who nodded at him before continuing off.

The spiky-haired boy was hiding behind a tree; he had eavesdropped on the others' conversation, and then smirked to himself. "A powerful Grass-type Pokémon, huh? It'll be a great addition to my team."

**XXXXX**

The group continued walking in silence, but the brunette was bothered by something. _Cal had told us that he had a mission and that mission was capturing Grass-type Pokémon. Maybe he meant specifically, catching the rumored Pokémon. _"Hey Cal, is your mission's about capturing that powerful Grass-type Pokémon?"

Both of them stopped in their tracks; the red boy stared at the masked boy with a raised eyebrow. The Masked Rocket sighed. _She's really the Boss's daughter. _"Yes indeed."

She frowned at him. "Are you going to catch the Pokémon if we find it?"

"IF we find it." He sighed again. "I'm sorry Leaf, but I can't disobey Executive Archer's orders." He stated. "He's even scarier than Proton." He muttered.

The brown-haired boy sighed before looking up. He noticed some giant acorns hanging from a tree branch. His brown eyes glimmered at the sight of them. "Those are some giant acorns!" He exclaimed before extending his hand to grab one.

Cal's eye widened behind his mask before shouting "Don't touch it!"

Suddenly, the 'acorn' turned back at Red with its eyes wide open. The other boy yelped before falling down. The brunette chuckled at her startled friend, while the masked boy smiled widely behind his mask. The boy glared at his friend. "That's not funny!" He then stood up and pointed his finger at the acorn-like Pokémon, who was laughing along with the others. "You little creep! I'll shut that hidden mouth of yours!" He pulled a red and white Poké Ball from his waist then threw it. "Dustox, defeat that annoying acorn!" The ball opened and revealed a purple moth-like Pokémon.

Leaf pulled her Pokédex with a smile. "You've caught a Wurmple too, huh? And you've evolved it into Dustox."

"**Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokémon and one of the final evolved forms of Wurmple. It scatters its fine dust all over when it is attacked. It is a nocturnal Pokémon."**

The red boy took out his Pokédex with a frown. "Might as well know something about a prankster like you."

"**Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. It attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. Strong winds can sometimes make it fall."**

"You've forgot to mention that it scares the shit out of people. Dustox, use Gust!" The boy ordered; the moth-like Pokémon flapped its green wings and created a strong wind that pushed Seedot away, hitting a tree, but the small Pokémon shook itself before charging up a white triangular beam.

Cal's eyes widened in shock before he shouted. "Be careful! This Seedot can use Nature Power! Since the environment you're battling in is a plain terrain, Nature Power has turned to Tri Attack!"

Red's eyes widened in horror; he has to react and fast. The acorn-like Pokémon fired the beam.

"Use Protect!" The boy commanded in time and likewise, his Pokémon engulfed itself in a green barrier that cancelled the opposing Pokémon's attack. Red smiled. "Alright! Now use Confusion!" He ordered; his Pokémon's eyes glowed blue as the Acorn Pokémon was covered in a strange blue aura before it was lifted up by invisible powers and was slammed to a tree. It slid back down and was pacing back and forth. "Finish it with Gust!" The boy ordered for the final time; his Dustox flapped its wings quickly and created another strong wind that pushed Seedot away. The Pokémon fell on the ground and fainted. The boy pulled an empty Poké Ball and threw it. "Go Poké Ball!" The ball opened and covered Seedot with a red beam before it sucked the Pokémon inside. The ball shook once, twice, thrice and then stopped. The boy walked to the ball and picked it up with a grin. "Yes! I caught myself a Seedot!" He raised the ball up.

"Congratulations Red." His friend told him with a grin.

The masked boy nodded at him. "Well done in catching that Seedot."

"Yeah. Seedot, come out!" He opened the ball to reveal his newly caught Pokémon. "Hey Seedot. Sorry for yelling at you earlier; it's just that you've startled me. So, how about we make up and become friends?"

The Seedot blinked its eyes then nodded happily before jumping into Red's arms. The boy laughed. "Glad to have you with me, Seedot."

The Pokémon's eyes turned sad. _Seedot? That's not my name…_

**XXXXX**

The two other Seedot who were with Red's Seedot were jumping from tree to another.

"_What are we going to do now?" _One of them asked the other one. From its voice, you could tell it's a female.

"_We have to tell Guardian Rade." _The other one replied, which was a male. He sped off. _"Faster, Windy!"_

"_Wait for me, Nutcracker!" _She said before speeding off.

**XXXXX**

Upon arriving, they were met by a female Budew. She smiled at them. _"Windy, Nutcracker! How's it going? Where's Tengu?"_

"_We don't have time to explain. Where's your Dad?"_ The male Seedot asked.

"_He's there." _She gestured for them. _"But can you at least tell me where's Tengu?"_

"_I told you! We don't have time to explain!" _He snapped at her before running off.

"_I'm sorry about Nutcracker, Rosetta."_

"_Windy, what happened to Tengu?"_

"_He was caught by a travelling Trainer. Even worse, that Trainer was accompanied by one of those black-wearing people."_

Rosetta's eyes widened in shock. _"No! Don't tell me he was caught by them!"_

The female Seedot's eyes turned sad. _"Maybe, and maybe not."_

**XXXXX**

The male Seedot was calling someone's name. _"Guardian Rade! Where are you?"_

"_I am here, young Pokémon." _A male voice said before someone jumped from a tree branch. The figure revealed itself to be a Roserade.

"_Guardian Rade! We need your help."_

"_What is, Nutcracker?"_

"_Tengu was captured by someone who was accompanied by one of the black-wearing people."_

The Roserade's eyes widened. _"What did you say?"_

"_You've heard me. Please, we need you to save our friend!"_

"_Alright, alright. Just lead me to where he has been captured."_

"_Guardian Masquerade!" _Someone called. Both turned back to see a Nuzleaf running towards them.

"_Hi big sister."_ Nutcracker greeted.

"_Hana, what is it?"_

"_Rosetta and Windy went to save Tengu."_

"_WHAT?!" _Both Pokémon exclaimed; their eyes wide in shock.

**XXXXX**

The brunette was still searching for a Grass-type. She frowned before sitting down. "I'm going to rest for a while. My feet won't carry me for another inch!"

"Well, I guess a rest won't hurt." Red agreed.

Suddenly, two Grass-type Pokémon jumped from the bushes, startling the red boy. "Damn it! I hate it when Pokémon do that!" He whined.

"It's a Budew and a Seedot." Cal stated.

Leaf's eyes immediately lit and she held out her Pokédex. "Finally found a Budew!"

"**Budew, the Bud Pokémon. When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools."**

"This is my chance." She scrambled to her feet while holding a Poké Ball.

Suddenly, a barrage of purple needles were shot at Leaf, but the Masked Rocket pushed her away in time.

"What happened?!" She shouted.

The Masked Rocket looked up to see a Roserade standing on a tree. The Budew and the Seedot saw the Roserade; the Budew's eyes glimmered. _"Daddy!"_

"_Rosetta, Windy. Go back to the colony; I'll take care of the humans and save Tengu."_

"_We're not going back, Dad! We'll help you in defeating these bad people."_

"Excuse me little Budew, but we're not bad people."

They all turned to look at Cal. The Pokémon's eyes were wide in utter shock. How can a human understand their language?

"_Dad, I thought you said that humans can't understand our language."_

"_They don't; I'm just as confused as you are, Rosetta."_

"I have a small headphone in my ear that helps me understand your language."

Red and Leaf's eyes went wide. "Really?" They both exclaimed. "Those devices must be so cool!"

"Here, take these." The older boy tossed two headphones to the other two, who picked them up and put them on their ears. "They will help you in understanding their language."

"_Where's Tengu?" _The Roserade asked.

Leaf blinked. "Huh? Who's Tengu?"

"_Guardian Rade, the one who caught Tengu was the boy in red." _Windy stated.

Red was startled by this. "Wait; are you saying that the Seedot I caught was named Tengu?"

"Most likely." The Masked Rocket replied.

"_Just release him; we don't want him to turn evil like you." _Guardian Rade demanded.

"Hold on a second; we're not bad people!" The red-clad boy retorted back.

"_Then why are you accompanying the man in black?" _Rade asked.

"He's not a bad person! He was forced to become a member of Team Rocket!" The girl shouted.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Blue was hiding in the bushes and had heard everything. "What…?" He whispered.

"_What do you mean by that?" _The Guardian asked.

"Three years ago, I was approached by the four Executives of Team Rocket." He began his story. "They have threatened me by telling me that if I don't join their organization, they will kill everyone in my hometown."

"_That's awful!" Rosetta exclaimed._

_His words came from his heart. _Guardian Rade thought before closing his eyes. _He's a pure-hearted person._

"Go!" Red sent out Tengu of his Poké Ball. "Tengu's your name, huh?"

The Seedot looked at the boy in surprise before nodding. He was then approached by his friends who hugged him. _"Girls! Stop hugging me! That's embarrassing!"_

Guardian Rade jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the humans. _"Human girl, do you need another companion on your journey?"_

Leaf turned to the Guardian and nodded her head. "Yes."

He then turned to his daughter. _"Rosetta, do you need a Trainer to guide you so you can become a stronger Pokémon?"_

The young Pokémon nodded at her father. _"Yes."_

"_Therefore, I pronounce you a Pokémon and Trainer. You may-"_

(A/N: Cut! That's not what I was planning for! Repeat the scene!)

Guardian Rade jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the humans. _"Human girl, do you need another companion on your journey?"_

Leaf turned to the Guardian and nodded. "I do."

He then turned to his daughter. _"Rosetta, do you need a Trainer to guide you so you can become a stronger Pokémon?"_

The young Pokémon nodded at her father. _"I do."_

"_Therefore, congratulations to the both of you. You have both got what you both needed."_

The girl smiled widely before kneeling down. "Come Rosetta!"

The Budew ran to Leaf and jumped in her arms.The girl hugged her new Pokémon before standing up and walking to Cal. "Now, what are you going to do about your mission?" She asked with a frown. "Are you going to capture Guardian Rade?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But won't the Executives punish you for failing?" Red asked.

"Not really. You see, the true objective of this mission was to find out if the rumors were true. If they were true, then a capture must be done." He explained to them. "I will lie to them about the rumors being false, not like I wasn't going to do it anyway."

The girl punched Cal lightly in his arm. "You jerk."

"Well then, it was nice meeting you, Guardian Rade." He then turned to the two Trainers. "And it was nice seeing you again, both of you. Farewell!" He said before jumping on the trees.

"Oh my. It's getting darker." The boy stated. "We may never find our way back to the cabin."

"_Don't worry, young Trainers. My Flash move will light your way." _He stated before turning back to Windy. _"Windy, return to the colony and tell everything to everyone there, especially Nutcracker."_

The Seedot nodded before dashing off.

**TBC…**

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Finally… done. What do you… think…?**

**Kinda spoiler: In the next chapter, they will leave Viridian Forest with Blue and arrive in Wine Town. Blue won't be travelling with them; he'll just leave them after getting out of Viridian Forest.**

**Last A/N: Thanks for reading. Hopefully, you would like this chapter.**


End file.
